The Dark Empress
by NaginiWillKill
Summary: The Dark lord is dead and now Harry and Draco can go back to Hogwarts for their seventh year after that rather eventful summer. They have to look at the past to uncover the present when one particular witch feels the need to take You-Know-Who's place... DRARRY HP/DM HG/RW
1. Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

The Dark Empress

Drarry

**A/N: Yeah, I don't feel like explaining every fucking detail about the first two stories in this one, so if you didn't read 'Lucius Malfoy's Revenge' (LMR for short) and 'One 'Eventful' Summer' (OES for short) then you're screwed. I'll give you the status of those alive and dead though (yeah I killed off some people) And I realize that my page breaks my not have worked, seeing as I used continuous underscores, sorry about that! And I think Draco has the dark mark in my stories, it's just 100% ignored and I feel bad about ignoring it, so I'll say that he was using a glamour charm to hide it or something and Harry doesn't know… whatever…**

**SIRIUS:** _ALIVE-_ Lupin saved him from the veil in LMR

**PANSY PARKINSON:** _THE BITCH IS DEAD!-_ Bellatrix killed her in LMR

**LUCIUS MALFOY:** _STILL ALIVE BUT…-_ Harry used Sectumsempra on his right hand in LMR so he is rendered of magic.

**VOLDEMORT:** _DEAD (maybe…)-_ Nagini used her tail and shot him with a muggle weapon, (6 shot revolver)in OES

**BELLATRIX:** _DEAD (sorry, I actually love her, but I needed to for my story…_)- Nagini bit her in OES

_DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY_

**Chapter 1: Just the Beginning**

It was the start of the new term at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all of the students were in the great hall, watching the first years being sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat yelled for a short, with dirty blonde hair and glasses.

Harry Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table, dressed in his red and gold Gryffindor robes waiting for waiting for the start of term feast to begin. Finally after several new students were sorted, Minerva McGonagall called the last student "Zelenko, Kade," Who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

McGonagall picked up the stool and the sorting hat and placed them in a nearby broom cupboard, when the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the staff table to start his speech.

"This year, to the new students I say Welcome, and to those of you returning, I say Welcome back!" Dumbledore said to the wide eyed students. "This year we would like to welcome Professor Sirius Black as our defense against the dark arts teacher." Sirius stood and bowed, "As many of you know, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that there will be no dueling in the hallways, or at all, no wandering after curfew, and that all products from Weasley's Wizard wheezes are banned. For the rest of the rules, please look at the parchment posted on the front of his office. Your schedules will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow by your head of house. But now, Let us feast!"

The first years were awed by the food that appeared on the gold and silver platters, but didn't hesitate to dig in, as well as everyone else in the room, such as Harry and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry was watching someone while he ate and that someone was watching him, too. Harry studied this person's silky blonde hair that he often ran his fingers through. He was looked into their deep silver eyes that were staring back just as hungrily.

The boy he was watching had sharp pointed features, and pale skin.

Oh what this boy did to him.

As everyone at Hogwarts knew, Harry Had been with Draco Malfoy and they had been… er… _together _for a nice long while now. Since the beginning of last year to be exact. Most people found it funny that the boy-who-lived was queer, but others, (like Ginny Weasley) hated the fact and would avoid the both of them. Not that they cared. Just one less person to deal with.

Harry was ready for his first normal year at Hogwarts to begin and he was hoping it would go like any other normal witch or wizards' would.

Harry and Draco had defeated Lord Voldemort last year when they were attacked at the burrow and apperated to Voldemort's dead father's house, where they were locked in the cellar. Draco had found a muggle weapon (six shot revolver) just as Harry had befriended Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini, that he now kept as a pet. Dumbledore had even given him special permission to keep her at the school with him.

Though Harry knew he couldn't have the same kind of year that everyone else did, seeing as he was famous and all, and got too much attention to be called 'normal' but he would try to fit in the best he could.

"Merlin, I forgot how good the food taste on the first day!"Ron exclaimed, already piling his plate with seconds.

"I think it's barbaric." Hermione said, barley eating, "Forcing those poor House elves to cook like this, it's just wrong!"

"Yeah, it is," Ron said, ignoring her, "Could you pass the pumpkin juice?"

Hermione roughly shoved the juice into his hand, and jerked to look the other way, flipping her bushy brown hair in the process.

Half an hour later, the food disappeared leaving the plates as empty and clean as they were before they got there. Dumbledore stood again, "You may now go to your dormitories, first years will be escorted by prefects. You may now go."

"Ron and I have to go, Harry," Hermione stood. "The Password is 'tortues pourpre épiques' **(A/N: lol if you don't know what that means, type it in on Google translate) **

With that she left, pulling Ron behind her. Harry was only able to give a quick wave before he left to escort the Slytherins to the dungeons.

Harry was completely fine with the fact that he couldn't be with Draco at the moment since they were going to meet every Sunday night in the Room of Requirement. And today was Sunday. And, quite frankly, they haven't been apart one second since the summer. So he went straight to the Gryffindor common room.

When he entered through the portrait hole, he found Hermione leaning against Ron, clutching a book and surprisingly enough, Ginny was with them. Harry sat down with them, and Ron spoke, "I still can't believe Sirius is a professor now."

"I'm not surprised," Hermione said, not looking up from her book. "He got an 'O' on his O.W.L's and his N.E.W.T's."

"I know but twelve years In Azkaban and now he's teaching." Harry said. "Even though he was innocent."

"It'll be weird for you, mate," Ron said. "You'll have to call him Professor Black."

"So, er, how have you been, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Just so damn brilliant!" She said as sarcastically as she could.

"You know, you can't change the fact that I'm gay, Ginny. If I weren't I would probably still be with you. And, I mean, Justin Finch-Fletchley likes you!"

"He's a Hufflepuff," Ginny sighed, "Hufflepuffs are retards."

"Okay, then, how about…" Harry thought. "Dean?"

"I've already dated him," She said. "He was an arse."

They were both silent.

"I know," She stood, "Collin Creevey!"

"Oh," Harry grinned. "He's over there."

"Okay, then. Collin, hey, COLLIN!"

Next thing they knew, Ginny and Collin were on their way to the astronomy tower.

"I'm getting sick of this!" Ron Said as they walked out. "First she was with Michael Corner, Dean, Seamus, you, Zabini, and now Collin… Bloody hell, my sister's a slut!"

"That's nice, Ron, but I've got to go meet Draco." With that, he left for the Room of Requirement early to escape the oh-so awkward conversation with the red head.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

By the time Draco had finished his prefect duties and got by the many questions about Voldemort and the more personal ones about Harry, he fled straight to the Room of Requirement to see Harry already there.

"Hey Draco," Harry motioned for him to sit next to him on the cozy looking black couch the room had made. Draco slid on the cushion beside him and sighed.

"I hate this." Draco said. "I wish we wouldn't have had to come back to Hogwarts."

"Oh?" Harry said, play mocking. "Is Mr. 'I need attention' not liking all the attention?"

"No Scarface, I hate the attention." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I don't know how you can handle so much of it."

"I hate it too, but it's only one more year, and then we can both get the jobs we want, like I want to be an Auror." He said, "I need an Outstanding on Defense against the dark arts, Potions, and, transfiguration. Surly you would need some kind of NEWT level for whatever it is that you chose to do for an occupation."

"I wanted to be a healer, which is a bit ironic seeing as I'm the son of a death eater and I myself am one." He looked at the couch the entire time he talked.

"Draco, just because you were born into a family of death eaters… well it doesn't make you one."

"No, Harry." He shook his head and looked into his eyes. "I've been hiding something from you. I understand if you're mad, but I thought if you saw it you would hate me."

"What are you talking about? What have you been hiding?" Harry asked somewhat eager and somewhat comforting.

"Please don't leave me for this." He pulled up his right sleeve and mumble the counter curse for a glamour charm. The dark mark surfaced on the pale skin of his forearm, and a tear slipped from his eye. Harry stared at it for a moment before he gently brushed his fingers over it. He drew his attention from the mark and looked at Draco, whose head was hanging low, staring at it.

"Draco." Harry said softly. Draco only closed his eyes. Harry lifted Draco's chin with his finger and studied the tears on his face. His eyes were still closed. Harry placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips and pulled back. Draco had opened his eyes. "I don't care that you have the mark. You don't seem like you like it, and you obviously don't want to be a death eater. I'm more upset that you hid it from me than the fact that you have it."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"How could I?" Harry grinned, seeing this mark on someone who is actually evil means something. But seeing it on you? It's just a tattoo, Draco."

Malfoy smiled and hugged Harry. They stayed curled up on the couch all night and fell asleep, one smiling with tear stains and the other grinning happy to comfort the one he cares for most.


	2. Chapter 2:The letter and the Howler

A/N: I decided I would give a shoutout to all of my favorite authors on Either / Wattpad at the beginning of each chapter. AND I'll do a quote at the end of each.

** - DarkfireOfYugioh**

**Wattpad- Write_me227**

LOVE YOU GUYS!

DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY

**Chapter 2: The Letter and the Howler**

Harry was eating in the great hall for breakfast that morning when McGonagall started passing out schedules. She made her way over to him and he looked down at it, smiling. Double potions, with the Slytherins (with Draco), Care of magical creatures, with the Slytherins (with Draco), and Defense Against the Dark arts also with the Slytherins, and his Godfather (with Draco & Sirius.) Couldn't be better!

And just as Harry thought, he did, in fact, enjoy his day. He sat next to Draco in potions and Snape didn't throw a single insult their way, remembering the last time he did resulted badly. In Care of Magical Creatures he and Draco partnered up to take care of the mythical creature they were learning about. His favorite was Defense against the Dark arts, with Sirius being as cheery as ever since he was back at Hogwarts again, and making jokes about him and Draco when the other students couldn't hear them.

But by dinner he had a pile of home work that kept him up most of the night. By then Harry had realized just how boring normal was.

**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**

The following day, however, was different.

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Seamus, (they could do that now, house unity,) when the owl post arrived.

He wasn't surprised to see Hedwig fly in with letters since he often got fan mail and thank you letters from people who felt they needed to congratulate him and Draco for defeating the bloody dark lord. But what he was surprised to see was a bright red envelope with bright red writing on it in her beak.

A howler.

He hadn't gotten one of those yet. He couldn't help but wonder who had sent it to him and what on earth it could say inside. Hedwig dropped the letters, sipping a bit of his orange juice before flying back to the owlrey.

The howler began to smoke, so Harry had no choice but to open before it was amplified fifty times louder than it is originally and possibly catch the table on fire.

The voice that erupted from it was loud, girly, and high pitched. This familiar voice was clam with just a tinge of anger.

"I wouldn't be so positive all evil is gone if I were you, Potter. You may have defeated him, he may be gone, but that does not mean that the muggles, mudbloods, and half-breeds can live. And no matter how many times that all of your problems are gone, you cannot. Because, after all, that would be lying and one must not tell lies."

The letter burst into flames. Everyone in the great hall was silent. All the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years recognized the voice all too well, and could match it perfectly with the face of an short, ugly, toad-like woman.

Everyone's eyes were on Harry, waiting for his response to the letter. Harry, however, was not the first to speak.

"That fowl loathsome woman." Hermione's voice shook as she spoke, "Why must she do this? She knows Harry of all people has had enough pain inflicted on him. Why can't she go torture someone else?"

"Well, mudb-"

"Draco, I swear if you say the word mudblood, it is over between us." Harry warned.

Malfoy looked taken aback at that. But obeyed, nonetheless, "Well, Granger." He put his arm around Harry. "Everyone wants a piece of Potter."

Harry blushed at the smirk but ignored his current suggestive thoughts, "What are we going to do about her?"

"I don't know, but we tricked her once, and we can do it again." Ron said, enthusiastically.

"We're going to have to do more than trick her, Ronald." Hermione said.

"The new dark lord," Ron shook his head, making his ginger hair bounce, slightly.

"The Dark Lord_ess," _Hermione corrected.

"That's not the point!" Ron almost shouted, "That woman is going to take over, and there's not much we can do this time!"

"Are you a wizard or not, Weasley? I'm sure we can think of something." Malfoy said and rolled his eyes.

Ron glared at him. "I know, Malfoy, and if I weren't a Gryffindor and Harry didn't l-love you…." He fumed. "I would _so_ use the Aveda Kedavra on you right now!"

"Highly likely," Draco said sarcastically, studying the fingernails of the hand he had around Harry.

"Why you little…" Ron stood and lunged across the table at him and pushed onto the floor, pinning him down. Ron punched him once across the left cheek and then again across the right cheek, repeating his actions, ignoring both Harry and Hermione's protest. Still keeping Draco pinned, Ron elbowed him in the stomach, and kneed him in the groin resulting in a silent scream from Draco.

The thing that marveled Harry the most was Draco wasn't even trying to fight back. Harry and Hermione tried to pull Ron off, but failed. Malfoy finally used his legs and pushed Ron off of him with his feet. He crawled to behind Harry and stood, limply clutching onto his shoulders. Harry noticed he was shaking, so he turned and pulled him closely into a hug. He started coughing and Harry saw the blood run down his chin and onto Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione, you handle a Ron for now, I have to take Draco to the hospital wing. Hermione tried Hermione He's coughing up blood, and bruises are already forming." Harry said quietly to her.

He kept his arms around him but helped him walk to the door and once they got in the hallway, Harry made sure no one was around before he picked Draco up bridal style and began carrying him.

Draco attempted a smirk, but it came out as more of a pained, goofy grin. "You know," He started in a scratchy voice, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "I can walk myself."

"No you can't." Harry mumbled to him. "You can barely stand; I'm not forcing you to walk to the hospital wing when it pains you more to move."

"I'm fine, you can put me dow-" he began coughing again and more blood dribbled down his chin.

"You are not fine and I am not putting you down until you're at least somewhat healed." Harry said, walking faster. "Be glad I didn't pick you up in the great hall."

"Yeah, well drop me off and go back and talk to Granger, you need to ask about _her._" He said, referring to the person who sent the howler. "That problem is more important than me. Besides, it's my fault that I got beat up, I shouldn't have provoked him."

"I'm not leaving you." Harry said, stubbornly. "That problem is not more important than you, so don't say that. And Ron shouldn't've***** beaten you up for that stupid reason."

"Yeah, but-"

"Stop talking, I don't want you to hurt yourself, coughing up even more blood." Malfoy instantly shut his mouth, and Harry continued, "And I'm proud of the fact that you didn't fight back, but I also kind of wish you would have at the same time so you wouldn't've ended up this bad."

By the time Harry finished his sentence, they were in the hospital wing and Madam Pompfrey was casting spells and force feeding him potions, the last being a dreamless sleep potion. He fell asleep in Harry's arms, so Harry placed him into one of the closest beds, covering him snuggly under the sheets.

Harry refused to leave until Draco woke up. Even though he had a free period that morning, Pompfrey still suggest he leave, but he wouldn't. After that, Hermione came in clutching a letter.

"Harry?" She said, when she was in the seat beside him. "Is he alright?" Harry nodded. "Good. I talked to Ron, but he refuses to apologize. Anyways, I picked up the other letters you left on the table, and I noticed the writing. I think you should read it, Harry."

She handed him the letter and she was right. The calligraphy was written so neatly that it made his blood churn. But he pulled the letter from the already torn envelope, and quickly read-

_ Harry James Potter, _

_I presume you got my howler, seeing as you dared to open this letter, and that you understand what this means. But knowing how incompetent and simple minded you are, I should probably explain it to you. _

_You will fear me as you feared the dark lord. He is gone now, and since he is gone, I have taken the role of killing the mudbloods, muggles, and half-breeds. And you are next, Potter_

_You-Know-Who is dead._

_Prepare for the wrath of the Dark Empress._

_ Doloris Umbridge _

Reading these words and remembering the howler caused him to look at his left hand where he could still see the faint scars that read_: 'I must not tell lies.'_

***A/N: yes 'shouldn't've' is a word, if you don't believe it is, then you have to watch 'Murder in the First.' The episode called, 'Suck My Alibi', Tom Felton is in the whole first season!**

_-His blood is in your hands.-_The Woman in Black (By: Susan Hill)

NaginiWillKill

ferretlovesscarhead

_**SLYTHERIN RULES!**_


	3. Chapter 3: What the Snake Knows

** -**_ vampygurl402_

**Wattpad-** _that_shipper_

A/N: Okay, I think that in this chapter I will have flashbacks so those will be in _italics _and in third person. I ALWAYS write in third person unless I get request to write in first person he he…..

**Chapter 3: What the snake knows…**

Harry had received many of these letters throughout the week until McGonagall finally tried to put a stop to it. She had reported them to Dumbledore and that's why Harry was in his office then.

"It's not like I can get her to stop sending them, Sir," Harry explained to him. "But what I'm really concerned about is what she's going to do to everyone once she rises to power."

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes dimming. "This is _supposed _to be the ministry's job, but Doloris works there and many of them are on her side. So I don't believe that they will be very much help in this situation. Meaning, we must take matters into our own hands."

"Sir?"

"I will try my best to uncover what I can when I find anything; I will call you to my office."

"Can I tell my friends?"

"Well, I surly hoped you would." Dumbledore said, "And I would like Ms. Granger to accompany you next visit." His twinkling eyes darted from Harry's face to a cabinet across the room before lingering back, "We will take a journey. For a journey to another's mind could be just what one needs to discover ones weakness."

Harry didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but decided that he would just as Hermione or Draco later. "I'll her, sir."

"Yes, please do." Dumbledore said before sticking a metal dish in his direction, "Lemon drop?"

"No thanks, Professor." He said to him as he popped two in his own mouth and gave a curt nod of dismissal.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY **_

"He wants _me _to go with you next time?" Hermione asked while she, Harry, Ron and Nagini sat in the Gryffindor common room. Harry thought now was a good time to bring up Dumbledore's riddle.

"He also said something about, 'A journey to another's mind can be just what one needs to discover ones weakness.' What was that about?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together in thought before the answer popped in her head. "I think he means the pensive, Harry."

"How would the pensive help us with Umbridge?"

"To find her weakness from another person's point of view, what can prevent her from harming you."

"I get that much, Hermione." Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands. "But last time we got away from her it was luck and help from Grawp and the centars."

"Maybe you should ask Nagini." Ron said, causing the other two to look at him. "She might know something about Umbridge, I mean, she's evil and Nagini was working for Voldemort, who was also evil."

"Ron," Harry said. "Though I'm upset with you, I'm glad that you said something smart for once."

Ron smiled for a second, pleased with himself when he realized what Harry was implying. "Hey!"

Harry grinned and looked at Nagini, who was slithering at his feet. He reached out his arm to the snake, and she made her way to his shoulder. She rested herself with her tail on the right and her poking out from the left, looking the so-called-savior in the eye.

**/Yes master?/** she hissed.

**/Nagini, what do you know about Doloris Umbridge?/** Harry rolled his tongue to speak the language of snakes.

**/I know that she was in the dark lord's inner circle, with Lucius Malfoy and the Lestranges/ **Nagini's pointed tongue flicked at her slotted nose.** /But he did not have me with him when he'd talked with her, but what I can tell you is that she is just as powerful as the dark lord. He sees her as an equal, not a servant./**

**Harry stared at her for a moment /What do mean by 'just as powerful'?/ **

**/From the bit I overheard, she has things the dark lord has. People fear her just as they do the dark lord . Maybe even more./ **

**/Do you know what these things are?/ **Harry hissed in question.

**/Sadly, Harry Potter, I do not./** Nagini's red eye stared right into Harry's Emerald irises**, /But if I find anything, I will tell you./ **With that she slithered from Harry's arm and across the room up to the boys' dorm, frightening a few first years along the way.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

Draco was lying on his four poster bed in the Slytherin common room where he couldn't help but think of past events over the years. Well, you don't exactly have control of what you think about when you sleep. Like those few times in the manor, and even last year….

Ever since Draco was young, he had had one of those not-so-perfect-yet-seemingly-so childhoods. His father Lucius who had been a loyal death eater had always been, well, strict.

Like one time… _Seven year old Draco Malfoy sat at the oversized desk in the west wing drawing room of the Malfoy Manor with his father, drinking butterbeer while standing over the blue prints of some over complicated plan. _

"_Father?" Draco asked. "Why do need to plan what you're going to do? Why don't you just do it?" _

"_Because, Draco, that's not how it works. You have to plan everything out before you do it, so that nothing goes wrong. If you plan you always get your way." Lucius told his son with an exhausted smirk on his face._

"_But what about that one story you told me about the boy-who-lived and You-Know-Who? Didn't You-Know-Who have a plan to kill the boy-who-lived? If he planned it, why didn't it work?" Draco asked._

"_I don't know. Maybe the dark lord did plan for himself to be temporarily defeated so that he could return dramatically."_

"_Why do you call You-Know-Who the 'dark lord'?"_

"_Why don't you shut up and let your father work?" Lucius said in a snarky, sarcastic tone._

"_Are YOU one of his servants? When the Zabini's came over Blaise told me that only followers call him that." _

_Lucius chose to ignore the question that Draco asked even though he was right. _

"_You ARE?!" Draco dropped his glass of butterbeer and it spilled all over the blueprints and Lucius' shirt front. Before Draco even noticed he dropped the glass, he covered his eyes with both hands and ran out of the room, crying. Lucius stood, apparently angry about the fact that his son spilled his drink on the most brilliant of his plans. Uhg, children!_

_He ran after Draco, and caught hold of the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards the dungeons. "What are you going to do to me, Father?" _

"_Shut the hell up, you filthy swine." Lucius yanked him down the stairs of the dungeons and pushed him to the floor. "CRUCIO!" he yelled. And Draco's screams echoed throughout the manor. _

Draco winced in his sleep.

Or another time….. _Draco had just come from his second year, always complaining about how perfect Harry Potter was and Harry Potter this, and Harry Potter that. "Father, why do you think Harry Potter would have refused my friendship? I mean, who turns down the friendship of Malfoy?"_

"_What?" Lucius said, standing from his place at the dining table. "You ask that excuse of a savior for your friendship?"_

"_Yes, but I still don't see why he would refuse." Draco looked at his mother. And she gave him a reassuring smile._

"_Why on EARTH did you feel the need to associate with people like _Potter_?" He spat the name as if he would get sick saying it. _

"_Well, who wouldn't want to friends with him? His name is as well known as any pureblood families' and just about as popular as ours."_

"_THAT IS NO EXCUSE, YOU UNHOLY DEMON OF MERLIN!" Lucius grabbed his walking stick, and pulled Draco from his seat, knocking him upside the head with the cane. Draco fell to the floor clutching his head, and Lucius struck again, this time, pushing him to the ground with the stick, jabbing him in the stomach. _

_Draco was just barely conscious enough to hear Narcissa stand from her spot at the table and yell, "STOP IT, LUCIUS! STOP!"_

"_AND I SUPPOSE YOU WOULD RATHER ME BEAT YOU?" Lucius yelled at her. Draco tried to stand, but Lucius hit him with the cane again._

"_No, mother." Draco rasps out. "Say no."_

_She ducked her head, tears flowing down her face._

"_I'M IN CHARGE HERE AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECES OF SHIT!"_

_Narcissa had to cover her mouth to keep herself for getting Draco even more hurt. But by then, he was unconscious._

And only last year..._ "Lucius is here, on Hogwarts grounds, in the forbidden forest."_

"_Harry, are you sur-" Lupin started, but was cut off by a loud banging noise._

_Harry, Draco, Narcissa, Lupin, Sirius, and Dumbledore all ran down to the entrance hall as fast as they could, with their wands drawn._

_When they got there, there was a large hole in the wall, as if someone had blown it up. _

_Then they saw two figures come out of the shadows. They raised their wands higher. One of the two people waved their wand and all the candles and torches flickered on, except for one. _

_The figures were now visible. One was pale with long blonde hair and the other just as pale with long, curly, auburn hair. _

"_Draco," Said Lucius, "Just who I was expecting."_

"_Father," Was all Draco could say. _

"_Potter," Lucius said, turning to Harry, "its true then, you are with my son." _

"_Yes," Harry said, as a matter of fact-ly, "I am."_

"_Draco, you can do so much better than this! He's not even a pureblood!" Lucius yelled._

"_How dare you betray the dark lord, Draco," Bellatrix said, "How DARE you!"_

"_Calm yourself now, Bella, we'll have our chance."_

_Bellatrix smirked and pointed her wand at Draco, "Aveda Kadavra!" _

"_Protego!" Draco bellowed and the flash of green light that was directed at him bounced of the shield and hit a torch._

"_He knows how to play, Lucius," She said._

_Harry pointed his wand at Lucius, "Stupefy!" _

_Lucius flew back, but still landed on his feet. _

_He was about to cast a spell back at Harry, but Harry aimed at Lucius's wand hand and yelled, "Sectumsempra!" _

_Lucius screamed as his hand was cut off. Blood splattered onto the stone floor. When his hand hit the ground, his wand flew from it's fingers and across the room. Lucius collapsed onto the floor, clutching the nub where his hand used to be. _

_Bellatrix watched the whole thing happen, and then looked over at Sirius Black._

"_I thought I killed you already," She said, "So matter, second times the charm." She moved her wand from Draco to Sirius._

"_Aveda Kadav-" _

"_Expelliarmus!" Harry interrupted he curse and sent her wand flying. _

_He mouth spread into another toothy smirk, "Is baby Potter gonna try and disarm me? Accio Wand!" _

_Her wand flew to her hand. "You can't win Potter," She said, and turned back to Draco, "Levicourpus!" _

_It was as if a hook had grabbed Draco by the ankle. He was dangling above them, swaying back and forth, still holding his wand. _

_Bellatrix laughed evilly, "Is the wittle baby Dwaco gonna scweam?" She said, mocking him in a baby voice._

_Harry couldn't stand seeing this and pointed his wand at Bellatrix, "Stupefy!"_

_Bellatrix flew back, breaking her eye contact with Draco, causing him to fall._

_At this point, both Harry and Draco were mad. They both pointed their wands at Bellatrix and yelled, "Crucio!" _

_It was double the amount of pain the spell usually was. Bellatrix squirmed in pain. _

"_A-aveda Ka-ka-dabra," They heard Lucius stutter. Harry and Draco turned around to see Lucius attempting to kill Sirius, with his wand in his only available hand. _

_His spell had failed, since he was stuttering and using the wrong hand. _

"_Petrificus Totalus," Sirius said lazily, as Lucius stiffened. He waved his wand again and ropes formed around him._

But that battle was the best of them all. Because the people he loved were on his side.

Narcissa and Harry.

Yes, now Narcissa was a perfectly loving mother. She would never lay a hurtful hand on him. Only a loving one.

"_Why do you thing he hates me mother? Why do you think Harry Potter hates me?" Draco asked his mother as they sat on Draco's bed at the Manor. _

"_He doesn't hate you, sweetheart." Narcissa said. "No one can hate you."_

"_Father does." Draco mumbled into the pillow he was clutching. "I know he does."_

"_Your father is a different story, but he doesn't hate you. He's just under a lot of stress, that's all, with the dark lord returning and all, You-Know-Who is forcing him to find a way to get Aunt Bella out of Azkaban."_

"_Do you hate me too, Mother?" Draco looked at her teary eyed. _

"_I would never hate you, Draco." She said, and pulled him into a hug. "I love you."_

"_It's nice to know that someone does."_

"_You're the best son anyone could ever have. You just got put in a bad family."_

_Draco smiled._

Draco smiled in his sleep.

Then there was his aunt. His pious, evil, wicked, aunt.

"_Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted._

"_Stop, please, stop!" Draco yelled._

"_It only makes you stronger, so DEAL WITH IT!"_

"_Please." It came out as a whimper._

"_Awe, is wittle Dwraco going to cwry?" She mocked._

_Screams filled the room._

He woke with a start. His sheets were warm and sweaty.

"Okay." He told the empty room. "I need to stop thinking about the past. I need to thing about the present. The who, the what, then when, the where, the why."

The who: Umbridge.

The what: Killing Half-breeds, muggles, and muggle-borns.

The when: now

The where: Ministry of Magic

The why: Because she's a bitch.

"Well," He said. "There go's our normal year."

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

Ms. Doloris Umbridge was sitting in the Minister's office, in the Minister's chair, at the Minister's desk and was now technically speaking, the Minister.

She had accomplished much this week so far, she had taken over the Ministry of Magic, defeated all who had got in her way, had gotten followers, plant the worst memories in Potter and Malfoy's head, still finding time to send threats and howlers to that Potter boy.

Several of the followers were the death eater who worked for Voldemort, but even more of those were half-bloods who didn't want to be killed. She didn't know this, though even if she didn't she was only doing this to prove one reason; Purebloods are better.

**A/N: So, Waddya think?**

**-I'll '**_**please shut the hell up**_**' when you '**_**please drop the hell dead.'**_** –Deirdre Burroughs (Running with scissors by Augusten Burroughs)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Horcrux

** -** _paramoreeloverr_

**Wattpad**_**- **__TalkDrarryToMe78_

A/N: So in my story, 'One 'Eventful' Summer,' I wrote in either chapter 2, 3 or 4 that there was a lot more to the dursleys than you thought, well this is the chapter where you find out what I meant by that.

**Chapter 4: The Horcrux**

Harry was in another boring class of potions, partnered with Draco, trying to tune out the sound of Snape's voice by passing notes with him.

'What are we going to do about Umbridge?' Draco's quill made a sound against the parchment before passing it to Harry.

'I don't know,' He wrote back.

'We need a plan.' This made him think of what his father told him when he was seven.

'I do better when I just wing it.' Harry wrote, sighing.

Draco looked at him, 'So you intend to barge into the Ministry with no plan, not knowing what you're doing and just expect to win?'

'No, I mean, we'll know what we're doing and we know we have to use defensive spells, maybe a little dark magic if worse comes to worst, but we can't have it all planed to a tee if we don't know exactly what spells they're going to use. Besides, all of my plans go wrong.'

'Mine don't. In fact, I have a plan right now.' Malfoy looked at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

'Not with Snape around, you don't.'

'Isn't that how we first came out?' Harry knew it was true. They had come out in the middle of Potions at the beginning of sixth year. Snape had made fun of Harry's sexuality and Draco had stood up for him.

'That was last year.' Harry wrote.

'I know, but Malfoy's always get what they want.'

Harry looked at the parchment sadly. 'Does that mean your father will?'

'Of course not. That would be preposterous.'

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I would strongly advise you quit passing notes in my class room, unless you feel you need a detention." Harry was about to put the paper away, when Snape continued, "No, Potter, you can read that note out loud to the class."

There was no way Harry would read the note about Umbridge to the class. So he decided Snape should get a taste of his own medicine.

"'Gosh, Harry, I had such a great time with you in the Room of Requirement last night.' 'I know, Draco, so did I.' 'Can I top next time, Harry? 'I'll think about it.' 'You'll think about it?' 'Yeah, well you are the girl in the relationship, so I don't know maybe if you don't call my friends names.' 'Girl in the relationship? As if.' 'Well Merlin, you always bottom, you're the girl.' 'Say that again, I swear I'll-'" Harry stopped. "That's where you told us to stop."

Snape scoffed. "50 points from Gryffindor. 20 from Slytherin." He went back to his rambling, ignoring the Harry and Draco, who was sniggering behind his hand.

"So about my plan…" Draco whispered seductively.

'Later.' Harry mouthed causing Draco's trademark Malfoy smirk® to turn into a goofy grin-like thing.

As Snape continued, Harry seeped deep into his thoughts, almost forcibly, since he didn't want to think about it.

Now where do we start?

Ah, right, let's start with his horrible relatives. The Dursleys, yes them. There were things even Draco didn't know about them. Like how abusive they were.

_(6 years old) Harry heard the front door slam from his cupboard under the stairs. His Uncle Vernon just came home. He could hear Aunt Petunia's shuffling footsteps coming up the hallway. _

"_How was work dear?" She said in a sickening sweet voice, trying to cover up her fear. _

"_Preposterous," He said, spitting as he spoke. "A man came to the drill company, asking for a large order, and as we went over the paper, he fled with the drills, get this, WITHOUT paying!"_

"_Now, dear," Petunia said, pulling him down the hall, and towards the kitchen table, sitting him in his usual seat. "I'll cook dinner for you dear, anything you want."_

"_Get the boy in here." Vernon said, "He can cook for me."_

"_Harry?" Petunia called and knocked on his door. "Could you come out here and cook your Uncle dinner?"_

"_Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said, exiting the cupboard with a smile on his face, because he was happy that someone was at least somewhat nice to him. He tried to hide the smile on his face from Uncle Vernon, but failed._

"_What are you so cheery about, freak?" Vernon said, putting emphasis on the word 'freak.'_

_Harry was trying to think of something to say other than, 'Well Aunt Petunia is at least somewhat nice to me and acts like motherly when you're not around.'_

"_Answer me, scum!" _

_Harry said the first thing he thought of as he turned on the oven burner on. "Well, I had a dream last night about a strange man with a long grey beard and a woman with a tight bun in emerald green clothes. Both of them were wearing robes, and the man with the beard had this thing that looked like a lighter, and when he pulled the thing, all the lights on the street came to it, and then he flicked it again and the lights came back. It was like magic."_

_Uncle Vernon was taken aback at that horrid word. "How dare you insult me with that word?! We took you in, clothed you, and feed you, and this is how you thank us?! How DARE you!" He got up and pulled his baggy clothes up on his right arm. "How dare you speak of that abnormality in my house?!" He took Harry's arm and shoved it on top of the oven burner. It wasn't on high, but it still burned. "This is what freaks like you get! This is what you deserve!"_

_Petunia had tried to pull the fat man from Harry, and had succeeded. Harry pulled his burnt arm to his chest. It wasn't bad enough to leave a scar, but it sure as hell was bad enough to blister really bad! And he meant REALLY bad!_

"_Why the HELL did you pull me back, Petunia." She knew she couldn't say she cared for the boy, so she said something that would set him off, "If anyone were to find out you did that to the boy, then you would be in prison for child abuse!"_

_Vernon straightened up and looked more professional. "You're right, Petunia. Someone might notice, and I being imprisoned would not do well for the drill company."_

_While Vernon had his back turned, Petunia motioned for him to go back to the cupboard._

_Later when Vernon was asleep, she had brought him an icepack and toke him into the downstairs bathroom to put healing medicine on his arm. _

At least that ended okay….

_(9 years old) Harry stood, cooking the breakfast on Dudley's birthday watching as he looked over his gifts._

"_How many are there?" Dudley asked surveying his presents. _

"_Thirty-seven, Duddikins." Petunia said hugging him. _

_Dudley smirked remembering the number so that he could use it next year when they only get him thirty-six. He didn't know that they would, but he sure hoped he could use it against them._

"_Boy, are you done with that breakfast?" Vernon asked. _

_Harry was so busy watching Dudley count his things that he forgot about making breakfast. He looked back at the frying pan. Dammit. He burnt the ham. He put it on the plate for Vernon anyways, and sat it in front of him. _

_Vernon looked at the ham and scoffed. "You call that cooking?"_

"_I didn't mean to burn it, sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry looked down at his baggy jeans that covered his shoes. _

"_Sorry my arse, boy, you meant to!" Vernon stood. _

"_No, Uncle Vernon, I really didn't, I just got distracted!" Harry said backing away. _

"_Don't you say no to me, freak! You don't know how to cook properly, why don't you let me teach you?!" Vernon charged over and pried the spatula from Harry's hand, and began to beat him with it. "You burn my breakfast, you get the beating!"_

_Harry was on the verge of yelling, "Aunt Petunia, make him stop, please!" but he wouldn't dare get her in trouble when she was one of the only people who didn't absolutely hate his guts. _

_So Petunia stood in the doorway, still hugging Dudley, but keeping her eyes glued shut so that she wouldn't cry._

Oh, god, the worst: _(Ten almost eleven) Harry had been receiving strange letters that his Uncle Vernon had tried to hide from him. His Aunt seemed to know what was going on, but refused to tell him in fear that Vernon would somehow figure it out. _

_They had moved him from the cupboard under the stairs and up to Dudley's second bedroom, hoping that the letters would not send if he switched room. _

_Vernon was up in his and Petunia's room shredding all of the letters that Harry was supposed to be reading. Harry was standing at the top of the stairs, lost in thought when Vernon came out._

"_Why do you not want me to have my letters, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked when he snapped out of his trance._

"_Because, only freaks get those kinds of letters and you just so happen to be too much of a freak to read them." Vernon said through a smirk._

"_They still have my name on them, Uncle Vernon." Harry said._

"_Are you being smart with me, boy? Why, I'll show you smart." He growled under his breath and pushed him down the stairs. Harry tumbled down, landing on his back. Vernon picked him up by his oversized flannel shirt, and shoved him into the cupboard even though it wasn't his room anymore and was now empty. _

"_I'll beat that abnormality out of you." Vernon grumbled, locking the door._

Although those were the only times that he had been hurt by Vernon Dursley, it was still bad that Vernon had a short temper, though. No child should ever have to deal with that sort of abuse, but it happened every day in almost every country. Harry had been unlucky enough to be put in one of those families.

He hoped Draco would never find out. If he did, Harry sure as hell wouldn't be the one to tip him off about the subject. But Draco was a great Legemins **(A/N: I probably spelled that wrong, or even got the whole word wrong, so if you know that word, then leave a comment or review telling me how to spell that and the proper word.) **So he would probably find out himself if he were to ever use the spell on him. And he would have no problem since Harry was so bad at Occlemency.

Even though his time with the Dursleys are bad, he still had to go through a lot of shit in the wizarding world too.

Let's see, first there was Voldemort killing his parents that started this whole mess in the first place. Then, he was famous for vanquishing the dark lord and had to stop Qurriel (and Voldemort) from stealing the Philosophers stone. Second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and everyone thought he had opened it, confusing him for Tom Riddle, the actual heir of Slytherin. He found out he could speak Parseltongue. Third year he was running from Sirius, not yet knowing he was his godfather, but he grew very attached to him. Fourth year. Tri-wizard tournament. Cedric Diggory. Voldemort's return…. Fifth year. Sirius was knocked in the veal. Oh sweet merciful Jesus. Then there was Umbridge and now he had to deal with that bitch again. But he was back a year later. Right about after he fell for Draco…. Draco….. he fell for Draco Malfoy. The same Draco that had once stuck out his hand for him to shake, only to be refused. No. That was _Malfoy_. Not Draco. The one who was forced by his father to say ruthless things to him and his friends was Malfoy. Draco was innocent.

The bell rung and they were all dismissed from Potions. Draco kissed him on the cheek and they went their separate ways to different classes. In the corridor, a stuttering first year came up to him, "H-Harry Pot-tter?" He gave a piece of folded parchment to him. "Message from Professor Dumbledore." With that being said, he scurried away.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had a free period, so they went back to Gryffindor tower and Harry opened the letter right when they got there.

_Harry,_

_I have uncovered valuable information about Doloris Umbridge, and I would like you to come down to my office tonight at 20:00. I would also like you to bring Mrs. Granger._

_ Professor Dumbledore _

_P.S: I enjoy Fizzy Whizzbees._

"Hermione." Harry said, passing her the note. The bushy haired girl toke it eagerly and read it with wide, questioning eyes. "I still don't see why he wants_ me_ there with you."

"What does him liking Fizzy Whizzbees have anything to do with defeating Umbridge?" Ron said reading the note over Hermione's shoulder. "I mean everyone likes Fizzy Whizzbees."

"It's the password, Ronald." Making a face that said, 'Isn't it obvious?!' The tips of Ron's ears turned red.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY **_

Harry and Hermione made their way to Dumbledore's office. They got to the two stone gargoyles and Hermione spoke the password clearly. The stairs twisted down as they started walking up. Harry knocked on the door and Dumbledore told them to come in.

"Ah, Harry, Miss Granger, have a seat!" Dumbledore said, "Would you like a Bertie Botts Every Flavour bean?"

"No, Sir." Harry said. "Um, about Umbridge?"

"Yes, I have uncovered valuable information that would be found dangerous in the wrong hands." He said picking up his wand and pointing it at a cupboard, and letting the pensieve float out and onto the desk. He pulled a small vial full of silvery liquid from his desk drawer. "I obtained this memory from Doloris' husband.

"She was married, sir?"

"Yes she _was _married. But only for his money, when her family when bankrupt. Later on, after she got her need, he was placed in Azkaban for murder."

"Who did he murder, Professor." Hermione asked.

"He didn't." Dumbledore said, and removed the top from the vial and poured its contents into the pensieve. "Follow me into the memory if you please."

The three were pulled into the memory of Umbridge's former husband.

'_Mr. Thomas Umbridge had just arrived at the Umbridge Manor after a long day at St. Mungo's. He was a tall, thin man with pale skin, black eyes, and silky, auburn hair that hung to his shoulders. He was, what most people would describe at Hogwarts, a stud. _

_He walked into the Manor and the first thing he heard was an ear piercing scream, coming from the dungeons. He never actually _used_ the dungeons. They were just there when he inherited it from his father. He was a kind man, one of the many things that made him different from his wife. The only reason this very unlikely couple were together was because they were betrothed. _

_They never really saw each other much seeing as she worked at the Ministry during the day and he was a healer at St. Mungo's at night. There was only about an hour between one another's shifts. _

_When he ran down the stairs to the dungeon stairs and came to see his wife torturing a muggle born he worked with. Martha Jones was her name. She was a good witch; and a clever one at that. But Thomas was still confused as to why she was in his dungeon under the Cruciatis curse. _

_Doloris turned at the sound of footsteps. "You." She said. Her usual high pitched voice was gone. It was now hoarse, deep and angry. She pointed her wand at him and he drew his own. She wordlessly disarmed him and caught his wand in her free hand. _

"_Thomas, please." Martha chocked out. Her semi bushy hair was frizzy and tangled and her brown eyes were looking at him, pleading. _

"_Doloris." Thomas said, raising his hands in surrender. "What's going on?"_

_The woman in pink cleared her throat, though it didn't help much. "This woman _Martha Jones, _came looking for you this morning, something about dropping off documents since she didn't see you at work. But then, I realized something." She looked at Martha. "She's a mudblood. A disgrace to the wizarding world."_

_Thomas flinched at that word. 'Mudblood.' What a horrible name to call such a brilliant witch!_

"_Please don't call her that Doloris." _

"_Oh, but it is only her rightful title." Doloris said. "Now, now, are you going to stick up for the mudblood and have me kill you too? Or will you be a good boy and help me kill her and live?"_

"_I-I won't do it." Thomas said. "I would never hurt another soul."_

_Doloris narrowed her eyes. "Or I can kill the mudblood and frame you. A lifetime in Azkaban can't be much for a perfect man like you. No, it'll be nothing at all!" _

_Thomas was silent._

"_Yes, I use your wand, cut myself a bit, kill her, plant the wand on you and whip you memory. I could give it back just when you are sentenced to life, so you can live with the guilt of sticking up for a mudblood." _

_With that, she smirked and pointed his wand at Martha. With a quick 'Aveda Kedavra' she was dead. But as she did a small, almost transparent, ball of light came from her head and flew to the charm bracelet around her wrist just as she planed. Then put a faint cutting curse on herself and wiped his memory of everything that had happened since he got back to the Manor.'_

The memory faded. The three appeared in the courtroom in the Department of mysteries.

'_Cornelius Fudge was sitting in the middle of the Wizengamot with a disapproving face. Doloris Umbridge was beside him. _

"_I declare Thomasule Alan Umbridge guilty of the murder of Martha Jones and the use of an Unforgivable curse. I hereby sentence you to Azkaban for life." _

_And there sat Doloris with a smug smirk on her face. She mumbled the counter curse under her breath, pointing her wand from under her oversized sleeve. _

_Thomas' eyes widened, like he knew something. "Wait!" he said loud enough for Fudge to hear. "It just came back to me, I know the truth!"_

_Fudge glared "I don't want to hear it." _

_Several Aurours escorted him from the court room.'_

They were brought back to Dumbledore's office. Harry and Hermione fell back into their chairs.

"Professor," Hermione's voice wavered. "What was that thing that came from Umbridge when she killed Martha Jones?"

"Excellent question, Miss Granger." Dumbledore spoke calmly. "Maybe Harry can tell you. Harry, what was it Nagini told you Voldemort had when you and Mr. Malfoy were trapped in that cellar?"

Harry's forehead wrinkled as he thought. "Nagini said Voldemort split his soul by dark magic. Killing people to be exact. One half of the soul latches itself to the closest object or one that the user intends it to be on. They're called-"

"Horcruxes." Hermione finished for him. "I read about them in Bathilda Bagshot's newest book."

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore chuckled. "'Behind the Dark Mark.' I read that as well, or course; there is more to the story."

"It did explain a lot, though." Hermione mumbled.

"Did it explain how to destroy Horcruxes?" Harry said, changing the subject back to what it needed to be.

"No, it didn't, but maybe you could tell us, sir?" Hermione looked in his direction.

"That, I could do." Dumbledore said. "Or tell you these words; those who save you once, can sometimes save you again, without you knowing. But sometimes you can save them right back, and they be eternally grateful." He motioned for them to go and they did.

In the corridor, both of them had been trying to riddle out Dumbledore's… riddle. Hermione's eyes were squinted halfway shut, her hair frizzing in frustration. Harry was staring at the floor as he walked with his hands in his pockets and his robes swinging at his ankles.

It just doesn't make sense, what Dumbledore said. What does that even mean?

Before Harry could ponder more on this subject, Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him roughly through the hallway.

"Her-my-nee!" He said, yanking his arm from her death grip. Once this was accomplished,, he got her to slow down. "Why are you rushing?"

"Because." She said. "You have to talk to Dobby."

"Dobby the house elf? Why?" Harry said, forced to follow her when she started dragging him again.

"What Professor Dumbledore said. Dobby saved your life twice in second year. When he saved you from Lucius Malfoy trying to use _Aveda Kedavra_ on you in second year and in fifth year he showed you the Room of Requirement, and if he hadn't, we wouldn't have practice Defense Against the Dark Arts, and you could have been killed in the Department of Mysteries."

"How did I save him?"

"You freed him from the Malfoys."

Harry was silent at that. That's considered saving? Alright. "Have I ever told you how brilliant you are, Hermione?"

They were at the portrait of the fruit bowl and Hermione went up and stroked the orange. They entered and were immediately confronted by many house elves offering tea, cakes and other goodies to them, but they were on a mission.

"Dobby?" Harry said and the elf immediately popped up in front of them.

"Harry Potter! Dobby is so happy to see you! And Harry Potter brought Hermione with him!" Dobby exclaimed. "How is your Wheezy?"

"Hello, Dobby, we're all fine, How are you?" Harry smiled at the elf.

"Oh, Dobby is wonderful! He has even made Winky feel better! She now is doing her work!"

"That's great, but Dobby, I have a question for you." Hermione said, kneeling in front of him.

"Ask away, Hermione!"

"What do you know about Horcruxes, That is, if you know anything about that at all?" She asked, studying his eyes.

"Harclux?" Dobby attempted to say.

"No, 'Horcrux.'" Hermione said again, more clear.

"Sorry, But Dobby does not know what any Harcrucks is. Dobby is truly sorry."

"That's alright, do you know anything about Doloris Umbridge?"

"Ooooohhhhh, that woman makes Dobby so very mad!" Dobby said eyes looking around, as if she was there. "Whenever she went to masters' house, she would make him slam head in oven door!"

"Umbridge was at the Malfoys?"

"Oh, yes, Harry Potter, Dobby thinks it was about five or six years ago when she was there. Dobby does not know why, and even if he did, he is not allowed to tell."

"That's fine, thank you, Dobby!" Hermione said.

"No need to thank Dobby! He is happy to help anytime Harry Potter and Hermione wish! And thank you for the hats in the Gryffindor common room!"

"I'm glad you like them, Dobby! Do any of the other elves wear them?" Hermione smiled, glad that they appreciated the hats.

"No, they all stopped cleaning the Gryffindor common room and now only Dobby cleans in there. But Dobby is not complaining!"

"We should probably go, Professor Dumbledore didn't give us a note, and it's almost curfew." Harry said, changing the subject.

"Bye then, Harry Potter!" Dobby waved as they left.

"I can't believe I was wrong!" Hermione shook her head, pulling Harry through the hall again.

"Well, lots of people have saved me." Harry reassured. "Like Lupin, in third year, by teaching me the Patronis and I saved both myself and Sirius. Sirius in fifth year, when we were against the death eaters. In first year, you and Ron saved me with your wit, and his chess skills. When I was a baby, and in fourth year, my mother saved me. In fourth year she distracted Voldemort, and She jumped in front of the curse." Harry's voice was soft and comforting. "I kind of wish she hadn't."

Hermione's eyes were welling with tears. "I know it's hard, but don't say that, don't you ever say that!" She pulled him into a warm hug, causing himself to weep in self pity.

"The only reason I haven't done anything to myself is because of Draco." Harry said into her shoulder.

Hermione rubbed his back in a circular motion. "You really love him, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Harry pulled back and looked at his feet, nearly grinning. "With all my heart." He looked up at her. "Let's just go back to Gryffindor tower."

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

Once back, Harry flopped on his bed and thought of his future. He thought of what it would be like to have children. Though he wasn't sure if it was possible in the wizarding world, he still dreamt.

There was a pleasant blond boy with silver eyes they called Abraxas Sirius Malfoy-Potter. A tough boy, with dark hair and silver eyes called James Severus Malfoy-Potter. And a pale girl with paper white skin and long, jet black hair, and green eyes, named Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter. She was different from the rest. She had Harry's eyes. His mother's eyes.

_A flash of green light. _

He must have dozed off. He was seeing flashing images of those who were dead and those who he had to watch die.

_Cedric…_

_Sirius…_

_Parkinson…_

_Bellatrix…_

_Voldemort…_

_Mum…_

_Dad…_

_Draco…_

Wait… Draco wasn't dead. What the hell?

_Harry…_

_Harry…_

_Harry…._

"HARRY!"

Harry woke up and completely forgot his dream. He saw Neville, Seamus, who was holding Blaise's hand, Dean and Ron, who was hovering over him. "What happened?" he asked.

"You were screaming peoples' names in you sleep, mate! It was bizarre! You were saying things like, 'Cedric! No, Malfoy, Dammit! Mum, Dad, Sirius!' Hell, you even yelled Voldemort's name!"

Harry stared at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He yanked his curtains closed and covered his head with his pillow, ignoring all outside sounds…

**A/N: Yay! God that took so bloody long to type! My back hurts so bad from sitting at the computer all day! Love you all!**

"_Boys will be boys." _Panic! At the Disco (Time to Dance)


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

_ : malfoysminx _

_Wattpad: VeneaFiimurz_

_**/Parseltongue/ **_

**Chapter 6: The truth**

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran down the stairs or the girls' dormitories and into the common room, plopping on to the seat beside him. It was a week from when they visited Dumbledore, and neither of them had figured out his riddle yet. And let me tell you, it was eating Hermione up!

"Yes?" Harry looked up from his book on dark magic (he was looking up how to destroy Horcruxes, with no luck) with the cover switched with his Transfiguration textbook cover, and looked at her.

"Nagini." She murmured in his ear.

"What about Nagini?"

"She saved your life twice last year by biting Voldemort and then biting Bellatrix. And you saved her by freeing her when you were ten. Or, so you told me.

He smiled and pulled her into a quick, friendly hug. _**/Nagini/ **_Harry Called, and the snake slithered down the stairs of the boys' dorms and in front of him.

**/Yes master?/** she hissed.

**/How do you destroy Horcruxes?/ **

**/Ah/** Her tongue rolled as she spoke**. /The most common way to destroy a Horcrux is to use Baskalisk venom. Another way is to use a Fiend Fyre./**

"So it was you Dumbledore was talking about." Harry mumbled.

"Well, does she know?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Yes, you need to use Baskalisk venom or Fiend Fyre." Harry said when a first year with brown hair approached them, pulling a Slytherin girl with dirty blonde hair and glasses by the hand. But she was holding something behind her back.(**A/N If you haven't riddled it out yet, I'M that Slytherin first year!)** _Must be dating. _Harry thought with a grin.

"Harry Potter." He stated, standing right in front of Harry, pulling the Slytherin girl closer to him. "Tayt Albert. Dumbledore wanted me to deliver this to you." He handed a rolled up piece of parchment to him and the girl cleared her throat.

"Victoria Emperador." **(Not my real name…)** She said. "When Dumbledore gave us the note to deliver to you, Draco Malfoy was walking by and asked me to tell you, that he loves you so _very _much and he wanted me to give this to you." She pulled a stuffed lion from behind he back. It had a miniature serpent for a collar. Harry flushed and sat it on the couch beside him. "He also wanted to thank for what you did last night." She said through a smirk. "Whatever you two did. Although, I have some _very _dirty theories."

Harry flushed even darker. "W-why did he um tell you t-that? He normally never speaks to anyone about um…"

"I'm his cousin." She smirked and turned to leave, grabbing Tayt's hand. "Cheers!" She said. Harry could hear a snigger in her voice.

If Harry's face was any more red, he'd be considered a damn tomato! He shook his head and Unrolled the parchment. "What's it say?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore wants to see us tonight." Harry mumbled. "The password is Acid pops."

Hermione picked up the lion and studied it. "This thing is actually adorable, Harry."

If Harry's hair were the same colour as his face, he'd be a Weasley.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

"Have you figured it out yet?" Dumbledore asked right as they sat down.

"At first, no." Hermione said. "The first person, or, elf I could think of was Dobby, but he didn't know. And just this morning, before you had those first years came and gave us your letter we asked Nagini, and she said that Baskalisk venom was the most common object. But you can also use Fiend Fyre. Is that what you meant?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, it was." Dumbledore said. "But now, more important information." Harry and Hermione craned their necks at this. "Harry is not the one to defeat Dolores. It must be a decedent of Martha Jones."

"How do we find them, Sir?" Harry asked. "It could be any one. Wizard, muggle, Squib?"

"Well, Harry, we have already found our descendent."

"Professor?"

"In this room, to be exact."

Hermione paused. "I'm a descendent of Martha Jones."

"It took you long enough." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"It makes sense too." Hermione said. "Her bushy hair, brown eyes. She was muggle born. I can't believe I didn't see it before!" she looked at Dumbledore. "What is my relationship to her?"

"She is your mother's mother. So your grandmother."

"But my mother is a mugg-"

"Your mother is a squib." Dumbledore interrupted her. "She was raised by her muggle father, and did not know her own mother was a witch."

"I don't want to kill anyone." Hermione said.

"Sometimes you don't need to find help. Help will find you."

"I'm sorry to say it this way, sir." Harry said. "But will you please stop with all the damn riddles, and tell us what's going on?"

Dumbledore smiled. "In mid battle at the Ministry of magic a person who you believed to be dead will return. Not to help, but to hurt either. Just return. But just before this person does, a loved one will be trapped in the process."

"Who is the one who will return and who will be trapped?" Harry asked eagerly.

"That, I cannot tell you. Or else you may try and change the result of the battle and you will throw off something in the space-time continuum thing… or… you know what I mean. The world will explode. Or something like that." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I'm getting rather old aren't I?" Harry held back a laugh. "Now I remember. I cannot tell you because I might ruin the so called epic cliff hanger at the end of this chapter." _**(A/N: LOL I can just see Harry sitting there thinking: "What the FUCK you talkin' bout, old man?!)**_

"Is it Draco?" Harry asked.

"I will tell you it is no him."

Awkward silence.

"Oh no." Hermione let out a choked sob.

"Oh yes." Dumbledore said, sympathetically. "But we cannot do anything to stop it until after the battle."

"I understand, sir." Hermione looked at her lap, holding back tears.

"Think it out. Let this person battle, but you cannot go to the ministry until Umbridge summons you."

With his dismissal, Dumbledore whispered something to Hermione when Harry was already down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Granger."

She nodded and ran to catch up with Harry, trying to hide the tears that were obviously falling from her eyes.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

_A/N: I made Chapter four really long, give me a break! And to anyone who can guess who this person who will be trapped is, I will give you internet hugs and shout-outs in the last chapter!_

_Oh, and I am bringing one back from the dead but__** technically**__ they were never dead, so basically I'm just putting them back in the story. Magic cannot bring the dead back. (Except for the time-turner we used to save Buckbeak in The Prisoner of Azkaban…)_

COMMENT! REVIEW! VOTE! FAVOURITE!

NaginiWillKill

'**Never forget, never forgive.' **_Sweeny Todd _

_**SLYTHERIN RULEZZZZ!**_


	6. Chapter 6: (No clever name)

_ : dolphin33_

_Wattpad: kin0zombie _

**A/N: So, yeah this chapter is a bit boring compared to the other drama I have going on but, ya know, fuck it! It's my damn story even if I don't own Harry Potter. Draco and Harry haven't spent much time together throughout this story (or at least not as much as I want them to be) and well… You will soon see! I'm trying my best to type without my glasses, since they flew off my face at bush gardens , so I apologize in advance if there are any errors, I'm basically blind right now.**

…**does anyone actually read my Author's notes? …. **

**I apologize if any of you believe I say 'Malfoy' more than I say 'Draco.' I've gotten into the habit of it, since my brother always says Malfoy and he hates Drarry, but idc… NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 6: (No clever name…) **

Malfoy had realized that he helping as much as he could in the mission. No one was telling him anything. Then again, he didn't ask. But he still hated being the last to know everything.

He didn't even get to see Harry as much as he wanted to. Other than lessons and meals, at least. So now he had to see him. He didn't want to miss the final battle against Umbridge. So he was going to talk to Harry. And if Harry didn't want to talk, he'd snog him until he did.

At the end of potions, without a word, Draco pulled Harry by the sleeve of his robe to the Room of Requirement and shoved him up against the wall (but he was careful to make sure he didn't hurt him. _**;p**_)

"You have yet to tell me any of the things Dumbledore told you, love." Draco said. "Care to fill me in?"

Harry hesitated, but nodded. "I'm not the one who has to kill her, she has a Horcrux, she framed he husband for murder, and someone, we don't know who will be trapped in mid battle."

"What do you mean, you're not the one who has to kill her?"

"Hermione or her mother has to be the one to do it, but Hermione's mother was a Squib."

"So you mean all those years I called her a Mudblood, she actually had magical blood?" Malfoy said.

"That's not funny, Draco."

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist, I was only joking." He said. "So, why does sit have to be Granger who kills her?"

"She was related to the first person Umbridge killed."

"And how exactly will she destroy the Horcrux?"

"Baskalisk venom."

"And what is the Horcrux?"

"Her charm bracelet." Harry said. "What is this, and interrogation?"

"No, it is not an interrogation, I simply wanted to know what was going on."

"You are so needy." Harry chuckled.

Malfoy held Harry's hands and shoved them high above his head, so that he was more trapped than he was before. He leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear. "Just be careful, I don't want to see you hurt. Promise me you will stay safe."

Harry looked into his eyes. "I'll promise you that. If you make the same promise to me."

"I can do that." Malfoy said. He suddenly smirked and closed the distance between them. Lips moved in sync and then Malfoy ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip begging for the entrance that he was granted. Malfoy had let go of Harry's wrist and had one hand on his waist and the other under the front of his now untucked school button up. Harry groaned at first, and than whimpered when Malfoy pulled away.

"You're cute when you want me to snog you senseless." Draco smirked.

"Prat." Harry mumbled and crossed his arms.

"Now, now, now, no need to get huffy with me, Potter." Harry laughed when Malfoy stuck out his bottom lip in a fake pout. "Can I tell you some thing?" Harry nodded.

"Anything."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Draco."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

Malfoy sniggered, "No you don't." He smiled. "Because I love you so much it hurts."

Harry gave him a smile and hugged him. "I have to go to herbology, see you tonight, same place?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter, how could I say no?" Harry pecked Malfoy on the lips, and left the room heading to class.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

Dolores Umbridge sat in the ministers' chair arranging her 'special' quills. It soon would be time for her to finalize her wish of concurring the world.

She would soon summon Potter and his little friends to the ministry to battle and determine if she would get her way the easy way or the hard way. If it was the hard way, all she had to do was kill a few people than she intended, but why does that matter? Who cares if a Mudblood, a half-blood and two blood traitors died? Certainly not her.

She had all of her followers practically kissing her shoes and worshiping the ground she walked on. She had followers, just as the dark lord had, and a horcrux, just as the dark lord had, she was killing Mudbloods, just as the dark lord had. And was now going to defeat Potter, just as the dark lord couldn't.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

"Draco you want to see something?" Harry asked on Saturday after their night in the Room of Requirement.

"Depends what it is." He said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

"That's not what I meant." Harry laughed as he got up off the couch to get dressed. As he pulled his trousers on, Malfoy watched him. "What are you doing?"

Malfoy smirked. "Taking in the view."

"Are you coming with me or not?" Harry asked, buttoning up his shirt. "I mean, I have to go anyways."

"Yeah." Malfoy stood and quickly dressed. Harry pulled him by his wrist to the second floor girls bathroom, to be greeted by Myrtle.

`"Harry," Moaning Myrtle said Happily, snapping from he usual moping state. He face lit up even more when she saw the boy beside him. "Draco!"

"Hi Myrtle, how are you?" Harry said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"I was fine for this week until one of the first year boys decided to try and throw stuff at me, like rocks, and rat tails, and even threw a cauldron!"

"That's horrible, Myrtle! "I'm sorry that you have to deal with that."

"Thank you Harry! And Draco, are you feeling any better about… you know?"

"Yes, I am, thank you. And I succeeded."

Harry sent him a questioning look.

"Oh in fifth year I would come in here and talk to Myrtle about how I couldn't get your attention." Malfoy entwined his hand with Harry's, causing him to blush bright red.

"I'm sorry to say, Myrtle, but we have to go." Harry said.

"Are you going back down there?" She said motioning to the sinks. "If either of you die, you can both share my bathroom with me. I mean, there are four stalls. So we could each have one, and if one of your friends were to die, they could have a stall as well."

"That's sweet Myrtle, but I highly doubt that either of us will die, but thank you very much for the offer." Harry smiled and walked over to the sinks and looked right at the one with the snake on the faucet and whispered in a language that Draco could only assume was Parseltongue.

The sinks came apart and there was a hole in the middle of the floor. Malfoy leaned over it and looked into what he thought was an abyss. He leaned more and suddenly tumbled in when he was pushed in by Harry. Harry jumped in behind him and landed right beside Malfoy on a pile of rat bones. He stood up, helping Draco as he did.

"Where are we?" Malfoy asked, brushing dirt off his robes as he looked around curiously.

"The chamber of secrets."

"Why exactly?"

"Because I have to get something and I thought you might want to tag along and see it." Harry said climbing up the pile of large rocks and to the door with several snakes sprawled across it.

Harry hissed something that sounded like what he said to the faucet, and the snakes slithered back and the door opened. Him and Harry made their way passed the statue of Salazar Slytherin and to the corpse of a Baskalisk.

Malfoy's eyes lit up when he saw it. He instantly sprinted over to get a closer look at it. He stuck his hand out, and was about to touch it, but hesitated and put his hand back by his side. He turned to Harry. "Is this the Baskalisk you killed in second year?"

Harry walked over to it and pulled out half of the fangs, placing them in the bag hung over his shoulder. Malfoy gave him a questioning look and let Harry explain.

"I told you she has a Horcrux?" Malfoy nodded. "And you use the Baskalisk venom or a Fiend Fyre to destroy it. I need this, and if I talk to Dumbledore, I could probably get the sword of Godric Gryffindor. But like I told you, I can't kill her, it has to be Hermione."

"Well," Malfoy said, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, and pulled him close with Harry putting his hands on Draco's neck. "Promise me… you'll never leave me."

"I can do that." Harry smiled.

"And I can do this." Draco pulled Harry even closer and their lips were mashed together, and their moans echoed throughout the Chamber of Secrets.


	7. Chapter 7: For what you are Part 1

Fanfiction: dolphin33

Wattpad: LilyBellatrixSnape (You are absolutely amazing! Love you_! {If that's not weird})_

_**A/N:**_ THIS MESSAGE IS SPECIFICALLY FOR**::: **_**TalkDrarryToMe78.**_ So, you need to update the story _**Damn His Eyes: Drarry love story,**_Because, I am literally about to DIE not having it! You are truly wonderful! I was thinkin' that Malfoy would be all like, _'Oh my Gawd, Harry let's run away together so that those bitchy Dursleys won't hurt you! I'm asking so that you can be protected, not hurt! Tell Granger and Weasley you are there and can't go over for the summer, and tell your stupid relatives you're staying at Hogwarts over the summer.' _I'm just giving you a suggestion**. YOU RULE!**

And In this chapter, Lucius Malfoy is referred to as Malfoy and Draco Malfoy is called Draco.

Can someone tell me if I spell Patronis wrong? I think I'm spelling it wrong, and I don't have my own copy of the Order of the Pheonix or Half-Blood Prince, AND I need to get another copy of Prisoner of Azkaban, since I lost it…

**Anyways….. STORYTIME! **

**Chapter 7: For what you are. Part 1. **

It was time.

Time to battle. Harry had given the Baskalisk fangs to Hermione and Umbridge was ready for them. She sent a them her cat Patronis.

So there they stood. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore. Right at the edge of Hogwarts grounds, ready to apperate to the Ministry of Magic and defeat their so called Dark Empress. Harry latched hands with Draco, and Dumbledore, Sirius and Lupin latched onto them. Hermione turned to Ron and pulled him aside, and whispered in his ear. "I want you to know that I love you, Ron Weasley." She gave him a long, kiss that lingered a little longer than the ones she usually gave him. Both of their lips moved in sync. She pulled away with tearing eyes.

"I know you do, 'Mione, and I love you too." Ron said and pulled her into a hug at the sight of her tears.

"We should probably go with them Ron, we have to leave now." Hermione said sniffling. "But I love you, and I always will."

"Me too." Ron smiled. "But to you." The tips of his ears turned pink and Hermione let out a small laugh, still crying. They walked back to the others, hand in hand, and linked onto the rest of them and Dumbledore apperated them into the lobby. The statue with the house elf was now gone, and was replaced by one with Umbridge and Voldemort standing side by side, arms linked, Voldemort killing some muggle woman while Umbridge was killing a centaur.

What a self centered bitch.

"That is totally barbaric!" Hermione said as they all walked past it.

"We can do something about it once we beat Umbridge." Ron said reassuringly.

She nodded and held back another sob. Ron rubbed circles on her back, reassuringly.

"Umbridge," She said, "We have to find her. Why is the ministry's lobby empty?"

Indeed the lobby was empty except for them. "She wants us to find her. So we go straight into her trap." Dumbledore explained.

"What floor is she on?" Harry asked. "That is, if you know, sir."

"She is I the department of mysteries." He saw the look on Harry's face and quickly added, "It is not room at the end of the hallway. Not with the prophecies. She's in the court room with dementors."

They all walked to the lifts and waited for it to arrive at the Department of Mysteries. They whole way there, Lupin, Sirius, and Dumbledore planned out what they would do, deciding that they would battle her minions first, and they had already told the teens to do the same, and get Umbridge last. Harry and Draco linked hands and listened to them while Hermione kept whispering to Ron how much she loved him, **(Oh my GAWD people, if you don't know why Hermione is acting like this, reread chapter 5! It's context clues!)**

The lift stopped with a ding and the smooth woman's voice echoed through it saying, 'The Department of Mysteries.' And they made their way down to the courtroom. A sudden cold feel washed over them as the lights went out. They could see their breath as vapor.

Dementors, just as Dumbledore said.

The dark hooded figures edged closer.

"_Expecto patronum!" _They all yelled, their words slurring together so that it sounded sorta like 'Pexespecto Traopatroumom' Or something along those lines. But their spells worked, nonetheless.

Harry and Draco's stags fought with Ron's Jack Russell and 'Mione's otter. Lupin's moon and Sirius' animagus form of James fought together pushing Dementors aside. Dumbledore's Pheonix did the most damage, though. Just a flick of its wing and it sent flocks of Dementors flying across the room.

They jogged the rest of the way to the courtroom with their Patronis' fading away as they entered.

There she sat. Right in the judge's chair with all of her followers sitting where theWizengamot should have been. They just looked at them, until they looked at Umbridge as if asking permission to attack. Her eyes narrowed at all of them.

"Get them." She said in high pitch voice, but no one heard her.

"I said GET THEM!" Her fake pitchy voice was gone and was now replaced to its hoarse, deep state. Just like in the memory.

All of her followers stood from their seats and, at first, walked in a slow casual way before they yanked their wands from their pockets and ran the rest of the way to them, quickly. Dumbledore knew this would happen, of course, so he was already casting nonverbal spells at some of them , causing some of them to either fall to the ground or fly back to the wall. Harry was sending disarming spells and Draco was sending _stupefy_ while Ron was spamming _ reducto_. Hermione sent whatever she felt necessary against each of them. Lupin and Sirius did what they had to do to make sure no one got seriously injured, meaning they sent the most advanced spells that they could think of.

When her followers realized that their opponents were stronger than they thought, one of them, who Harry recognized as Yaxley, cast a powerful _Incendio, _catching the stands on fire, and it spread all around them, all over the walls, but not the door, seeing as it is iron. Umbridge gave a toothy smirk and flew from where she stood and grabbed Harry by the collar, disarming him. Draco looked furious. He charged at her like a bull with a target. She put some kind of shield up around her, so that when he got to them, he bounced off of it and fell to the ground, right on his arse. His silver eyes flickered something unreadable by anyone but Harry.

Worry.

She ordered her followers to surround the door as she pulled Harry out of the courtroom and back to the lift. She sped it up and arrived to the top floor in about 2.3 seconds. She shoved him into her office, in a chair adjacent from her desk. She noticed him try to flee, but she snapped her fingers and two former death eaters came from the shadows. Dolohov and Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Harry looked at the father of the one he loved. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and slid something in his pocket when Umbridge wasn't looking. Harry's eyes gleamed with curiosity. Malfoy gripped his shoulder with his left hand and the nub on his right was by his side. Dolohov practically crushed hi shoulder, he held it so tight.

Harry looked Umbridge up and down. She looked different than she had when Harry was in fifth year. Her toad like face had even more wrinkles than it had before, her wavy hair was now had a curly perm. Her skirt was long and a dark shade of pink and it drug on the floor as she walked. Her long, magenta cloak did so as well, but it was much longer. Her black button up blouse stuck out from under it and her eyes burned electric. They drilled holes in his skull.

She was no longer Doloris Umbridge.

She was the Dark Empress.

"Do you fear me yet, Potter?" She said in a cold, high pitched voice. "Do you fear me like you did the Dark lord?"

"If you mean not at all, then yes." Harry said daringly.

"Oh really now? You didn't fear him, of cower over him like the rest of you in this pathetic civilization?" She sighed and sat across from him.

"Cut the crap, and get to the point." Harry said impatiently, sitting back.

Umbridge stood, fuming at his disrespectfulness and whipped out her wand at once. _"Crucio!"_ She shouted in her hoarse voice.

He withered in pain and let out a scream, his face covered in perspiration from the feeling of it. It was so much as Malfoy and Dolohov had released his shoulders and let him fall to the ground. The curse stopped and Harry lay for a second panting, before getting up, deciding that he wouldn't let her have the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. He slid into his chair and the two grabbed his shoulders again. He winced again and Malfoy, surprisingly, loosened his grip.

"In my presence you are to call me 'My Empress' or 'My Superior' I would even accept 'Ma'am' at the least." Umbridge said with a grimace.

"Yeah," Harry rasp out, still feeling the aftermath of the _Cruciatis_ curse. "Whatever you say Umbitch."

She had just about the angriest face before she came across an idea and her expression turned back to another toothy smirk. "I respect that you have the courage to stand up to your superior. I mean, considering that you've already been through so much yet you haven't given up." She put on her high pitched voice. You could tell she was up to something. "How would you like to join me in taking over the wizarding world as well as the muggle world and you may live. Your friends could join too, that is, if they cooperate. So, what do you say, Potter?"

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Harry tilted his head. "That you aren't just saying that now to get me in your trap? Hm? That you aren't trying to trick me into helping you so that I help, since you know you can't do it yourself, just to kill me in the end?"

Umbridge stood there, dumbstruck but she whipped the look off of her face and replied, "Well how can you?" You'll just have to trust me, Potter. You could have anything you ever wanted with our combined powers. Anything. There must be something you desire?"

Harry glared with all the might he could, still feeling the curse running through his veins. "No there isn't. There's nothing. I have everything I could ever want and everything I ever need. I have the best friends anyone could ask for. The most wonderful boyfriend. Money in Grinngots. Sure, I don't have parents, but I sure as hell have the best replacement. The Weasleys are my family. I have more than I ever expected to have. People who love me. I bet you never had that. It's a horrible feeling not to be loved, and I would know. Before I even knew of the wizarding world I never had anyone who cared about me. But now? I have everything. Everything I could ever need. Everything I could ever want. So no, I don't want to join you."

By the end of the speech, Umbridge had a blank expression. She pulled out her wand again, and pointed it at him. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Potter, one flick of the wrist and a few words and you'll be dead. What will those friends of yours think of that? Don't fool yourself. They don't love you. They love the boy-who-lived. Not Harry Potter. You're just a good for nothing pest, scum only shoe, an you _Will Feel my wrath!" _During those last words she shoved her wand to the middle of his throat.

"I believe you're lying, Umbridge." He said looking into her dark eyes. "And one must not tell lies." She looked at his hand where she saw the faint scars that read, '_I must not tell lies.'_

"Did the message not sink in far enough? Must I force you to do 'lines' again? Children never change do they? Can any of them tell the truth?"

"Are you calling yourself a child? I mean, how many people other than you and Voldemort would lie to someone gullible enough for their own selfish needs. Especially if the selfish puts the entire world in danger? Even I wouldn't be childish enough to do that. You're just an empty shell with no feelings, You're a narcissist, that's what you are."

"_CRUCIO!"_

Harry was once again on the floor, screaming and withering in pain for what felt like hours. Until…

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

**A/N: So how bout that, eh? Good? Bad? Okay? Please help me out here! Oh yes, I would like to send all my love to**_** LilyBellatrixSnape**_** for all your wonderful comments on my stories! It's people like you that make me enjoy writing so much! As well as my good friend **_**DarkfireOfYugioh. **_**And **_**TalkDrarryToMe78.**_** You people keep me writing. Thank you.**

'_The City is at War.' _Cobra Starship


	8. Chapter 8: For what you are PART 2

_ : AprilLilypegasi_

_Wattpad: Young4EverRead4Ever_

**A/N: What up, my fabulous readers? I left you at a cliffhanger last time, and I'm not sorry. I can never get a good cliffhanger in, so there. I did it and it felt good. **

**Now….**

**THE STORY SHALL BEGIN!**

**Chapter 8: For what you are. Part 2. **

Her followers crowded around the door, enabling them to pull Harry away from her grasp. The 'death eaters' edged closer, wands drawn. Crabbe and Goyle Sr. cast a _reducto_ at Hermione, and it missed, hitting the floor by her feet causing the concrete in that area to turn to bits of dust. Draco shot a stupefy at Goyle Sr. and he fell to the floor unconscious. Nott and Macnair joined in shooting strange spells at them. But they fought back just as good maybe even better.

But Macnair took it too far.

He cast a Sectumsempra at Dumbledore, and even the old man himself didn't see it coming. It hit him square in the chest, and just as he fell to the floor from the impact of it, he apperated away, leaving a puddle of blood on the floor.

Both Lupin and Sirius looked furious. They shot just about any legal spell they could think of until all of her followers were either unconscious or had completely fled the room. The fire had burned up the walls and bits of the stands broke off and hit the floor and it spread across the room, setting the ground on fire as well. They stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by fire with no escape. Draco refused to just stand there while his boyfriend could be getting killed at the very moment. He stared at the burning ruckus, and cast the most powerful _Aguamenti_ he could muster.

Just as quick as he cast the spell, the room was flooded with water and they literally swam from the room, ramming the door open. The water spilled out, and through the corridor, and they made their way to the top floor, through the lift.

They tried to push open to her office open, but it wouldn't budge. Hermione had tried _Alohamora_, but it still didn't open. After about thirty seconds Draco had heard a scream as did the rest of them, he charged at the door, praying that it would break. His prayers were answered when the door bust apart, and wood chips flew everywhere.

Harry lay on the floor, screaming and struggling from the _Cruciatis _curse. Draco saw his father and Dolohov standing beside him. Dolohov was laughing manically, and his father, was emotionless. But he saw something in his eyes. Draco had never seen it before. It was unidentifiable.

Umbridge immediately stopped when she heard the door. Draco watched as Harry struggled to his feet. He couldn't stand to see his lover in so much pain. He walked over and helped him up, pulling him gently back to the rest of them. Hermione summoned Harry's wand and handed it to him. He could barley grip it, he was shaking so badly. He could hardly move from the pain it brought.

Draco gently embraced Harry, rubbing circles on his back.

"You say you don't like the fair deal I gave you, Potter, Maybe your friends have enough common sense to take up my offer." She said, smirking.

"We would_ never_ make a deal with _you_!" Hermione said, stepping forward, courageously.

"No one was talking to you, Mudblood, _Rorrim Eht Retne__******_!" She bellowed and the curse went straight to the full length mirror across the room and it rebounded off.

Ron saw where it was going and you could hear him mumble "Hermione." Before he jumped in front of her, the curse hitting him square in the chest. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Hermione knelled in front of him. She grabbed his hand. "Ron." She whispered, shaking him. "Wake up, Ron." She shook him again, until his body had disappeared in her arms. Her hands were on the ground now, and she was sobbing, completely oblivious to Umbridge's smug smile.

"Hermione." A voice said.

"Ron." She looked up. The mirror. He was in the mirror. She glanced at the bottom of it. It read: Yelsaew Suillib Nor. He was alive. He is alive. Sorta… She crawled to the mirror on her hands and knees and put her hands on her side of the mirror, and Ron put his on his side, their hands touching, with glass in between.

"Hermione go." Ron said. "You need to beat Umbridge. I'll be fine."

"You'll be fine." Hermione copied him, trying to convince herself that it was true. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said back.

She nodded and stood, facing Umbridge, and reaching into her bag. Umbridge watched her with fascination. Hermione pulled out an object that she couldn't see.

"Okay." She said. "I'll join you."

"Now that's a good little mudblood." She stuck out her left hand, and Hermione looked at it. Slowly, she lifted her hand before she made a quick stabbing movement at her bracelet. In her hand she held a Baskalisk fang. Her bracelet let out a scream and it oozed out dark magenta liquid, as if it were blood. In the process, Umbridge had also let out a scream. Hermione pulled back and backed away grabbing another fang from her bag. She pulled her arm back, about to strike her again, before she looked at Ron. She didn't want to do this. But she had to. For Ron. She trapped him in a mirror, for who knows how long. For Harry. She had the satisfaction of torturing him in fifth year. For everyone. She pulled her arm back even further.

She couldn't do it.

But she had to.

But she couldn't.

"Sometime today, Granger!" Someone yelled from the doorway. She looked around when she heard it.

Impossible. He was dead. Wasn't he?

Shit.

"Voldemort?!" They all yelled in shock.

"That's my name, isn't it?" He said, sarcastically.

"But," Harry stuttered. "Nagini, she- she-"

"Really? You trust a reptile? My snake? Ha. Muggle weapons don't destroy Horcruxes. They just render them of their magic for a while." Voldemort said, and pulled down the collar of his robe, revealing a gunshot scar. "It looks rather intriguing If I do say so myself."

Harry closed his eyes. "Why do all the wizarding gods hate me? Why can I not catch a break?"

"Relax, Potter, I gave up on trying to kill you when I realized I couldn't even defeat a teenage boy. And sadly, the snake is still on your side."

"Then," Hermione said. "Will you help us?"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that if you're the only one who can kill the bitch?" Voldemort said. "Just stab her and get it over with! I can't stand her, she's always made me look bad, since she's pure evil, and I'm just some psychopath who hates life, and has nothing better to do!"

Hermione was suddenly grabbed by the waist and turned around, with her back to Umbridge's stomach. She had her wand at Hermione's neck, and an arm around her waist and arms, so that she wouldn't squirm. "The tables have turned again, children!" Her hoarse voice echoed throughout the room before she looked around and noticed Voldemort. "Long time, no see, Voldie." She smiled at him. It was a small smile, but… directed at Voldemort?

"If only I had the ability to kill you myself." He growled darkly under his breath.

"If you hate her, then why is she in your inner circle?" Harry asked, stalling.

"She walked in on me explaining to Bellatrix Lestrage about my Horcruxes." Voldemort started. "She came to talk to Lucius about something at about the ministry. I couldn't risk her exposing me to everyone or you knowing about my Horcruxes." Harry looked at Hermione who was breathing hard and in the verge of tears. But she would never shed them. She would not lose her pride.

They could still win this.

"Uh, erm, how exactly?"

"Like I said, she came in to the Malfoy Manor, the same year I was revived, and she overheard me talking to Bellatrix. And I assume she heard me when I was chewing out Lucius for the who diary thing, and she put two and two together. And then she told me, that unless she could be in my inner circle, she would expose me to the ministry. I respected the way she talked to me like a person and not a ruler, so naturally, I-"

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ Umbridge suddenly screamed out while Voldemort was in midsentence.

"Bitch, I was talking!" Voldemort turned around and glared at the pink woman.

She was now on the floor, trying to pry a Baskalisk fang from her thigh. Hermione did it. She stabbed her in the leg with the Baskalisk fang when Umbridge had her trapped.

"Well done, Granger." Voldemort said. "Not bad for a mudblood."

Hermione tried to hide a smile from that, and she did when all her other emotions washed over her. She ran to the mirror with both hands on the glass, trying to hold Ron's hand in a failed attempt. "Ron she whispered.

"Hermione, we need to get back to Hogwarts. Leave me in Dumbledore's office until we find the counter curse. I'll be fine, you can still talk to me."

She nodded and looked at Umbridge was clutching the fang, with Dolohov at her side. Her eyes were drifting shut and she was growing weak. Her breathing was slowing. "My Empress?" Dolohov was saying repeatedly. She glared at Hermione. "Good luck finding that counter curse, Mudblood." She spoke in the most sarcastic tone she could, before her eyes were about to go shut, but the stopped and they gazed over everyone. She tried to move, but she could no longer. Her heart had stopped. The venom had spread throughout her body.

She was dead.

Dolohov backed away, and apperated as he did.

Blood oozed from the wound on her leg, mixing with the venom.

Harry smiled as Draco pulled him closer. He tried not wince again, but failed. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Fine love." He lied.

"No, you're not. We need to get back to Hogwarts." Draco said and turned to Hermione. "Grang-Hermione? Is Weasl-Ronald okay?"

She nodded but cried even more. "I'm going to stop at nothing to fix this. I killed her. I killed another human being. I should be in Azkaban!"

"No, Hermione." Draco said. "_She _should be in Azkaban. If you hadn't done that she would have already killed all of us already. And to that I say th-thank you."

She smiled and grabbed Ron, apperating to hogsmeade. Sirius and Lupin apperated away as well, leaving Harry, Draco, Malfoy Sr., Voldemort, and the dead body of Umbridge. Voldemort awkwardly waved before he walked out of the room, (Remembering that he said he can't use magic for a while.) Harry looked Lucius in the eye, remembering the note he shoved into his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and read it so that Draco couldn't see it.

_Potter, _

_I wish to inform you that I do not want to work for Umbridge, but unless I stay on her side I will either be killed or placed back in Azkaban. _

_I understand that you cannot stand the horrors I have placed upon my son, even if you don't know of them. And upon yourself as well. But now that I look at you two together, I see that you actually care about him. I've never seen him as happy as he is with you. This doesn't mean I approve of your relationship, Merlin knows that, but I guess I must deal with it, seeing as there is nothing I can do about it. _

_But I swear on my life that if you break his heart, You. Are. Dead. Understand? _

_So I've come to the conclusion that as long as you promise to take care of him, he's yours. I won't try to kill either of you again. Just watch over my Draco. _

_Your Draco._

_ Lucius Malfoy_

Harry looked up at him and nodded. "I promise, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius sent him a microscopic smile, and a curt nod before her apperated away.

"What's that note, Harry?" Draco asked, eying it.

"Nothing Dray." Draco still had his eyes on it suspiciously. "I'll tell you later."

With those words, Draco side along apperated Harry back to Hogwarts, leaving the body of Umbridge to rot until one brave enough comes to clean it up.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

A/N: So? Like? Don't like? Give me some feedback!

Anyways, I've been stuck on how to write the next chapter for a while now, so if you would like to leave a comment, giving me ideas, then PLEASE do! I already have some ideas, but I can't decide which one to do! Here they are:

_**Draco And Harry**_

**-Harry proposes to Draco.**

**-Draco proposes to Harry.**

**-One of them gets kidnapped by… one of the characters (Not gonna tell ya who.)**

_**Ron and Hermione**_

**-Ron gets out of the mirror and they live happily ever after.**

**-Ron can't get out of the mirror, so Hermione gets Harry to put her in the mirror as well.**

**-Ron can't get out of the mirror, so Hermione kills herself.**

**-The mirror breaks and Ron dies so Hermione and Ginny become a couple. (Or Fred, I like Frermione.) **

_**Dumbledore**_

**-Dumbledore dies from the Sectumsempra curse.**

**-Dumbledore lives to be wiser than before.**

**-Dumbledore turns out to be evil the whole time and Umbridge was just his worst threat, so he had the teens take her out. (I don't like this one very much, but it makes the story longer, yeah?)**

_**Blaise and Seamus**_

**-Blaise and Seamus get married.**

**-Blaise and Seamus break up and Seamus marries Dean and Blaise marries some hot Slytherin chick.**

_**Neville and Luna**_

**-Luna and Neville get married.**

**-Neville's grandmother goes nuts and kills Luna. **

_**Voldemort**_

**-Voldemort gets cleared of all charges.**

**-Voldemort loses his powers completely and is forced to live as a muggle.**

**-Voldemort loses his powers, so he goes and destroys all of his Horcruxes so he can kill himself. **

_**Ginny**_

**-Marries Collin.**

**-Or like I said, marries Hermione if the mirror breaks,**

**-Ends up as a crazy cat lady who can't except that the love of her life is gay.**

**-Accepts that Harry is gay and moves on to some other person.**

_Thank you! Just please pick one from each category and leave it in Comments/Reviews! And if you don't like my ideas, come up with your own! I really want a next chapter, so I can't update until at least one person gives me something to cure my writers block! Please, Doctor!_

All my love to all of you!


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Hogwarts

: LOVESWALKERTEXASRANGER

Wattpad: deathbyinsomnia

A/N: So, special shout-outs to **LilyBellatrixSnape**and **lashyahmad **for giving me ideas for this chapter. And If you want to read a really good Drarry story, read: _Our Love Is Forbidden_By: **LilyBellatrixSnape**. It's good, trust me. As is the story, _Living In My Head_By: **deathbyinsomnia****.**

Thank you so much, to all of you who actually bothered to read the crappy stories I write, and all of you who Vote, comment (Wattpad), Favorite, Follow, Review ( ). I love all of you, and continuously say, Thank you. And I'm not talking to the person reading over your shoulder, I'm talking to you. Not any of those people who hate on Drarry, I'm talking to You_. Not me, not Hermione, you._ … Oh, did I just quote Ron Weasley from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone movie? Yes, I did.

**Anyways,****leteth****us****readeth****on!**

**Chapter 9: Back to****Hogwarts**

It was now almost the end of the year and Hermione had been in the library almost every day since the battle. And that had been a _long_time. Like, maybe… three months? She had been trying to find the counter curse for getting Ron in the mirror. Normally, Harry and/or Draco would be helping her, but Harry took Draco somewhere for a date. He had said it was nothing special when Hermione asked him. But she could tell he had a plan.

She could see it in his eyes.

They twinkled when he had a plan, also when he was with Draco.

So they twinkled twice as much.

**_DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY_**

Harry had apperated Draco and himself to a muggle restraunt called _Le__dÎner__de__I'Amour_in France. They had been sat at a table with candles, by a window, so they could over look the sunset. They had both been finishing their extravagant meal, Harry's being chicken parmesan and Draco's being quarter house steak. Medium rare *wink*. They didn't talk much, they kind of just stared at each other with lust burning in one another's eyes.

The waitress with long brunette hair came and collected their empty plates, she had asked, "Is there anything else I can get you?" She smiled at how cute they looked together.

Harry's eyes drifted to Draco and he looked back at her, "Yes can I have two glasses of champagne, please?" Her eyes widened, as did her smile, as if questioning if he was going to do what she thought he was going to do. Harry nodded, and she scurried off to get it.

She came back, sitting a glass of champagne in front of each of them. Harry saw her mouth, 'Good luck!' before she went and watched through the glass of the kitchen's doors. Harry was nervous at this point, but who wouldn't be? So he smiled and raised his glass.

"I want to make a toast to you Draco." His smile grew as Draco blushed. "I've spent almost two years with you, and they have been, in my seventeen years of living, the best years of my life. And we've been through so much together. Good and bad. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Draco. And I always will. I want to spend every day of my life with you. You have been my greatest adventure, and I want you with me as I go through more. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He say down his glass, and slid from his seat, down on one knee, in front of Draco. "Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Draco sat there. Had he heard him right? This must be a really good dream. But it was real.

The whole restraunt grew silent. The customers all stopped eating and stared at Draco, awaiting his answer. He nodded vigorously and leaned down, getting on his own knees, "Yes, Harry, a million times, Yes!" The whole place broke into applause and Draco leaned in and gave Harry a long, chaste kiss. When they pulled apart, they both stood and Harry slid the ring on Draco's finger.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Harry said. Draco nodded at Harry, who was leaving enough money to cover the bill on the table, as well as a large tip in muggle money.

They left hand in hand, ready to find a good place to apperate back to Hogwarts and tell Hermione the news.

**_DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY_**

They walked through the doorway of the library, only to be ambushed by Hermione. She had the largest smile on her face. "I think I've found the counter curse to get Ron out of the mirror!"

"That's great!" Harry said enthusiastically. Hermione grabbed Harry's free hand and began to pull him towards Dumbledore's office, Draco latched on as well. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring the Professors' protest. When they got there, she spoke every sort of sweet she could think of so fast, that you couldn't even tell which one it opened on. The second the stone gargoyles twisted down, she ran up and frantically knocked on the door, until Dumbledore told them to enter. Which Hermione did without a second thought.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She practically yelled when she ran in. "I believe I've found the counter curse!"

Dumbledore had apperated back to Hogwarts just as he was hit by the _Sectumsempra_curse, and went straight to Snape's office, so he could cure Dumbledore from the curse he had created. Dumbledore was thankful that Severus was the one who helped him. Though he was already a wise old man, he was now wiser than before. He had learned, that just because you don't know something will happen, always expect it.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Then by all means, try it!"

Ron's mirror stood in the one of the corners of the room. Ron had looked like a kid in a candy store when he saw Hermione. She ran over to it and pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket that she copied from the book she found the spell in, and her wand, pointing it at Ron. "This may hurt a bit," she said before nervously starting.

"Yelsaew Suillib Nor, Rorrim Eht Tixe!" Ron let out an ear piercing scream before his body vanished from the mirror. They waited for about a minute, but his body hadn't reappeared yet. "Oh, no, I've just made it worse!" Just as she said that, a silhouette appeared in the middle of the floor. Then the body came to view. Hermione crouched down beside him, caressing his cheek, whispering his name. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at her, then Hermione pulled him into a bear hug, snogging him with all her might. Harry and Draco stood behind them, smiling, and Dumbledore chuckled. Hermione pulled back as she remembered where she was. **(A/N: I was listening to the song 'Home' By:****_Framing Hanley_**__**when I wrote this part.)**

Ron stood up to hug Harry, and halfway through it, Harry joked, "If you're going to greet me the same way you did 'Mione, then I'd rather not." Ron pulled away, murmuring about how straight he was, when Draco did something absolutely surprising. He pulled Ron into a tight, hug. The red-head looked flabbergasted. Malfoy pulled away, grinning, clutching Harry's hand once again.

"This may be a shock to you, but you've grown on me, and I've missed not having a weasel around to annoy me."

Ron grinned. "As to you, ferret."

Harry smiled. "I never thought I'd see the day when Ron would make peace with a Malfoy."

Malfoy turned to Harry, ignoring the people around them. "I wanted your surname, actually, I don't want my filthy father's name."

"I thought we would just get our names hyphenated, but if you prefer that, that's what we'll do."

Hermione looked at the two suspiciously for an amount of time before she looked at Malfoy's left hand, while Ron looked confused. But Hermione understood, and smiled. She pulled the two of them into a hug. Ron still didn't get it, and looked at them pleading for them to explain. Hermione pulled back and playfully glared at him before holding up Malfoy's left hand. He still didn't get it.

"We're engaged, Weaselbe!" Malfoy said when Hermione dropped his hand.

His eyes widened and they shot from Draco to Harry rapidly. "You and Harry? Engaged? You're barking. Merlin, I thought this was a just a phase, now I have to deal with this prat all the time? Oh, bloody hell!" He said before looking at Draco. "Ferret. I need to speak with you when we leave. Alone."

Hermione glared at Ron and looked back at the couple. "Well, I'm proud of you two, and I think make a lovely married couple! I don't see how you can have have children, unless you were to make a potion that would eventually create children with your genes or, i believe i read something when you two first began dating about how when you two perform, you know..." she leaned in and whispered, "Anal" before stepping back and continuing. "if both of you have the thought preset in your mind the male wizard body can grow a uterus temporarily, until a child is born. But it can never happen the first few times. And only if the dominant one has his mind set." She sighed and held Ron's hand. "Anyways i believe we should head back to Gryffindor tower, Draco, i presume you'll like to join us." They all bid Dumbledore farewell, and the walked down the stairs, and just as they jumped down the last stair and Hermione and Harry were just outside the door, Ron shoved Malfoy up against the wall, cornering him.

"I swear, if you claim to love him, but you really don't, i won't think twice before i castrate you. He cares about you more than you could ever know, and if you break his heart, I'll. Break. You. Understand?" Malfoy nodded franticly and Ron continued. "Just because you and Harry are engaged doesn't mean I'll go _frolicking_around with you all chum like. Remember, i have gotten used to your presence, but i still hate you. And by the way, Malfoy..." He backed away from the wall and smirked. "You are aware that you're the girl in the relationship, correct?"

Malfoy face went from scared to shocked. "I am _not_the girl in the relationship!"

"Judging by the fact that _you're_wearing the engagement ring, i would say he proposed to you, so yes, you are."

Malfoy flushed dark red before he realised who he was talking to. "It means nothing as to which one of us purpose, we're _gay_weasel! If i would've proposed would that make _him_ the girl in the relationship?"

"No, Malfoy," Ron shook his head enjoying the reaction he got from him. "You're still the girl. Ask Harry why." Ron walked away and Malfoy closely followed, his arms crossed over his chest and his nose in the air. Hermione and Ron linked hands, as did Harry and Draco and they set off for Gryffindor common room. Once they arrived, Hermione and Ron sat on the couch, holding each other, as the long lack of touch had made them both realise what they are to one another. Equals. Harry felt draco lean closer as he sat on his lap in an armchair. Harry had an arm around the boys back and the other hand fiddling with draco's hand.

"What was it that Ron pulled you you over about." Harry asked softly.

"Let's just say, I respect your weasel. Keep your friends close. Especially him. Don't ever give him up." Malfoy sighed and not-so-subtly changed the subject. "Do you think I'm the girl in the relationship?"

"Well, yeah." Harry chuckled. "Why?"

"That's what Ronald said!" Draco spoke in panic. "What exactly gives me that title?"

"Well let's see..." Harry trailed off, pretending to think. "You spend forty-five minutes on your hair each morning, you have a rather feminine figure, and the most contributing factor is that you save your damn legs!"

"But it's gross Harry! I don't know how you can stand all that hair on your legs! I mean, it looks hot on you, but it makes me look like a hot mess! It feels weird!"

"You're such a ponce." Harry mumbled into Malfoy's chest. They sat there in a rather comfortable position for a moment before Draco brought up an important problem.

"Where are we going to go after Hogwarts? My father won't let us stay at the manor for sure, and there's no way in hell I'm going back to your relatives house."

"Well, I assumed that we would go to Grimald place, but now Sirius lives there." Harry let Malfoy pull him closer to his chest. "Maybe we _could_ go to the manor."

"What about my father?"

"What about him?" Harry asked, pulling back enough to pull the letter from his pocket that he'd been carrying around since he'd received it. "Read it." Harry handed him it and he looked at it suspicious, unfolding it and reading it. His silver eyes flickered mercury as he read his fathers sharp hand writing he handed the note to Harry, and brought this other hand up to cover his eyes that were stinging with tears.

"He cares about me." He said, looking at Harry. "That bastard actually cares about me."

"Yeah." Harry said. "He does. He just had an odd way of showing it. Like when he tried to kill you, he was doing it because he didn't trust me with your heart, and he'd rather have you dead than broken."

Draco smiled and sighed. A heavy weight was lifted of his shoulders: His father loves him. And now he has proof. God, this will be an interesting beginning.

**AN: Okay, okay, not the best chapter, i didn't include Ginny or Voldemort or****blaise****and****seamus****yet, but i will. In the next one. But what i need now, is you wonderful people to answer my questions! So here goes:**

**Do you want me to write the wedding in?**

**Do you want them to go to the manor, or rent a flat or other?**

**How will they have their kids? By potion or****mpreg?**

**If so, what are their names? And how many will they have?**

_**So there you go! all my love to anyone**____**who**____**took time out of their precious lives to read my stupid stories! It means the world to me.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Moving in

_** : Reshima Skynight**__ (this author wrote the first Drarry story I've ever read! It's called __**Behind Closed Doors**__ and it's the reason I love Drarry so much, I say thank you and please read this story on .net THANK YOU!)_

_**Wattpad: Kili-Loverxx**_

_A/N: Hello my lovelies! What did you think of the last chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Idk. So, I received the answers for this chapter from __** LilyBellatrixSnape**__ and I would like to thank you all for reading and all of the support you give me, it just makes my day! I love you all even though I have no idea who you are! And, I am not doing what those of you who answered my questioned suggested I do with Ginny. I don't like Ginny, so I don't want her to get on with her life, I want her to suffer. I think she'll be either a prostitute or a crazy cat lady. I'm not sure yet._

Okay, again, _**TalkDrarryToMe78 **_if you don't update your story I am going to come to your house, look over your shoulder, and breathe down your neck until you click the_ publish _button! Okay, I'm not really going to do that, but it should be enough for you to understand how much I love your story! PLEASE! DO IT FOR THE FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS!

**Chapter 10: Leaving and Moving In.**

The year had ended and they had ridden on the Hogwarts express for the last time as a student. It gave them all a strange feeling to depart from the castle that they called home for the last seven years. It really did. They watched out the windows, seeing the castle shrink into the distance, as well as the large gamekeeper who was waving and weeping as his favorite misfits left the school.

It was a long, quiet ride, where almost all the seventh years rode in silence, and all the first years cried to their newly found friends. Everything seemed unreal. Everything seemed… different.

Even as Harry cuddled into the arms of his boyfriend- no- _fiancé- _it felt… strange. Even as Hermione let Ron hold her to his chest I felt so… wrong. Perhaps because of the lack of touch for so long, or maybe it was something else. Something different. Something they'd all been longing for but now they'd all been dreading.

_Freedom._

They realised that they no idea what they were to do. No idea how to cope with the outside world. They had plans but what were they to do if they turned out ruined? What were they to do if they couldn't move in to the places they first intended? What would happen after Hogwarts? What would happen after Umbridge? What would happen after Voldemort?

What would happen now?

That was the same question that ran through their minds the whole ride back. But back to where? The train station? Well, they couldn't just stay there! They all had to go somewhere else. In separate ways. Harry and Draco to the Malfoy Manor and Ron and Hermione to the burrow. Ginny had broken it off with Collin, and was now dating some Ravenclaw boy with spiky blue hair. She was going to stay at his house for the summer, but it wasn't the same for her as it was for the seventh years. She still had a year. But they had made it. They hadn't had another year. They made it. It was their time. Their time for what though? For them to go into the crappy world and start a new life? No. Their time to move on. Forget all the horrors. Forget all the trauma. Forget what Voldemort, and Umbridge had put on them.

Forget the past. The past they all hated. They knew they couldn't forget it all, not that they wanted to. Just forget the bad. Keep the good times. Like the time they all first met. Like when they each had their first kiss. Like the moment they realised they were meant to be. Like the moment they knew. They knew where they belonged. Like each other. Like now.

Together.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

They stepped from the train onto platform nine and three quarters. They had their trunks on the ground beside them and their pets in cages on top of their trunks. Harry held onto Draco's arm, sighing as he leaned his head on his shoulder. Ron was standing behind Hermione with his arms around her waist. Blaise and Seamus stood near them with their hands linked. They just stood and watched as the last students exited the train. And they watched as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the platform. They were no longer children. They were no longer students. They were adults. They were of age. Old enough to know how the world worked. Old enough to know that this wasn't the last time they would be here. That one day they would be here with their kids, watching them step on this very platform, and step on that very train, and head to the place that they called home, and maybe, just maybe, they would call it their home as well. But the difference is there wouldn't be someone trying to kill them. They wouldn't have to go everywhere with caution and fear of dying. They would have their parents alive and they wouldn't be abused. They wouldn't have to go live with their awful relatives. They could visit their relatives and not have to worry about being starved. Or being tortured by their parents.

Because they wouldn't be. They would all be great parents. They would all love their children, and care for them the way they wish they were when they were that age. They would have what they never had; the family everyone wished for.

The train steamed away at full speed, and as it exited from near the platform you could see the sun glistening off the bright red paint. They watched it until it was nothing but a speck in the distance. Until the whole platform was empty. And you could hear your voice echo if you were to speak. They looked at each other, with slight smiles on their faces. And it felt… right. Like it was destine to be. It felt… infinite. Like it would last forever. Like it was special.

Because it was special.

So they shrunk their trunks placing them in their pockets, and releasing their pets to fly to where they knew their owners were to go. But Nagini slithered up Harry's leg, and on his shoulders. And linked their hands together, all of them. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Neville and Luna. All together like friends should. They walked to the wall, and with one last look at the train station, exited platform nine and three quarters, to Kings Cross station, full of muggles who didn't understand the why they all had linked to one another. But they didn't care. They were going to start their new lives, and they wouldn't let themselves forget one another, because they couldn't, even if they wanted to. They'd all been through so much and they didn't want it to end there. So when they got to the parking lot they all gave each other a long embrace before apperating to where they had to go.

And that's the beginning of their new lives.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

There was a _crack_ as they arrived at the gates of the Malfoy Manor. The gates where fifteen feet high and covered in elegant vines, and had a magical lock in the middle on them. Harry stared at them in awe, and those were only the gates! Malfoy looked around at the gate, and saw metal serpent, tracing his fingers across the silver snake. The gates creaked open and ahead a long stone passageway was seen. Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand, and the raven haired boy instant noticed his palm was sweaty. They walked down the passageway, and you could see the Manor. It wasn't that it was far away, it was that they were walking slowly. _Very _slow.

"Dray, are you alright?"Harry asked. "If you don't want to do this, we can just rent a flat, we have more than enough money combined."

Draco swallowed. He _really _liked that option. But he couldn't do that. "I have to do this, Harry. We have to. I have to confront my father. I mean, it's only a temporary thing. We can handle it, right?"

"I know I can, but I'm worried about you, Draco." Harry said. "You seem tense about this, and I get it. If you just found out your father loved you after so many years of him hating you, then you probably would be nervous."

"That's not it." Draco said.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked.

"The last time I was here, I told my father I would never come back to this house as long as he lived here." Draco sighed. "I'm just not in the mood for a huge dose of 'I told you so,' at the moment."

"Wait, he doesn't know we're coming?"

Draco smiled sheepishly. "Well… I didn't exactly know how to put it in a letter, so…" he laughed nervously. Harry was now as nervous as Draco was. They were now at the bottom of a large set of stairs. They walked up them, a bit faster than intended, and ended up at the top in a rather fast amount of time. The door stood in front of them. Harry looked at Draco, and he took the knocker in hand, knocking it three times. They heard someone walking around in the house, before the door was opened by a squatty house elf.

"How may Dawnie help you?" She said before she looked at Draco. "Young Master Draco! How may I help you?"

"Hello, Dawnie, can you please get mother or father for me?" Draco asked politely before the house elf scurried off to retrieve one of the two. She returned with Narcissa Malfoy. She smiled at them brightly.

"Harry, Draco, darling what brings you two here?" She asked.

"Well, Mother, I wanted to talk with you and father, can we come in?" Draco asked.

"Yea, sweetheart, you take Harry with you to the sitting room, and I'll call for Dawnie to get your father." She said, and called for Dawnie to do as she said, and she joined them in the west sitting room. While she was waiting for him she ordered them all tea, including Lucius from another house elf. Lucius finally entered the room, and sat beside his wife who handed him the tea before he even noticed that Harry and his son were in the room. He looked at Potter and nearly smirked. He remembered the note and how the boy had actually shown him respect last time he saw him.

"Draco, Potter, I presume you have a reason you're here?" He said, sipping his tea.

"Actually, yes, Father." Draco said.

"And that would be because…?" He asked. But then he noticed the ring around Draco's finger on his left hand, oh this would be interesting.

"Well Mother, Father, I was wondering if it was alright if we could um…" Draco pulled on the collar of his button up nervously. "If we um… could maybe stay here for awhile?"

"Draco, you have access to our vault in Gringotts,, and Potter has access to the Potter fortune, why don't you just rent a place?" He asked cockily.

"You see," Harry said. "We just wanted to stay here until one of us got a job, enough to get off to a good start, and start a family."

"Start a family?" Lucius said. "That's preposterous, you're not even married! And you're far too young!"

"Actually…" Draco said. "About that… We're sort of engaged."

Lucius laughed. Not sniggered. _Laughed. _"What makes you think that I didn't know that, Draco?" He laughed even more at Draco's appalled look.

"How?" Draco asked with his voice far more high pitched than usual.

"Do you think your precious boyfriend would propose to you with out our permission? If he hadn't and tried to propose to you, we would have had you betrothed to Astoria Greengrass! There would be no way in hell I'd let you marry anyone who didn't have permission from me first! My first choice for you to marry would've been Pansy Parkinson, but unfortunately she was killed by Bellatrix on that rather… _eventful_ night."

"If Harry came to you first that means that you approved? Of us?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco darling." Narcissa said. "You know I love you two being together. You make a lovely couple."

"I don't approve whatsoever," Lucius said. "But he seems to love you and if he breaks your heart, he's dead."

"I'm glad you care about him, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said. "You as well, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Harry, dear, we've been over this already, call me Narcissa." She sipped her tea.

"So, father?" Draco asked. "May we stay?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I don't care as long as you stay in your wing unless either Narcissa or myself call you to this wing. Clear?"

"Crystal." Harry and Draco said in unison.

"Good." Lucius said. "Go to Draco's room. Get out of my sight." Harry and Draco stood and a Dawnie collected their teacups, as they left to the east wing where Draco's room was, and entered, and Harry was amazed by what he saw.

"Wow, Draco!" He said as he looked around the room. Draco flushed red. Damn. He forgot about all of this. One wall consist of every news clipping Harry was in, another had a moving painting of Harry and Draco laughing together, even though Harry didn't remember that happening. And the other two had montages of pictures of Harry. Some with both, some with just Harry. And on the bedside table was an actual picture that he was sure was taken by Collin Creevey. "When did you do all this?"

"Uh.. um… when I first developed a huge crush on you. So um… before sixth year started." Draco said sheepishly. "I knew father would never see it, since he never comes in here."

"You're so wonderful, Dray, I love you."

Draco smiled. "I love you, too Harry."

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

Ron and Hermione appeared at the Burrow with a _pop. _Ron looked at Hermione and smiled as he pulled her into the rickety house. They went straight to kitchen where they saw Molly Weasley tidying where she couldn't get the magic to. She turned to them with a huge smile on her face. "Ron, dear, Hermione!" She said before pulling them into a hug. "Where is Ginny?"

"Oh…" Ron said, looking at his feet. "She went home with her… friend for the holidays."

"Oh, dear, well I wished she wouldn't've. Or she would have at least told me first." Molly said, releasing them.

"Mum?" Ron said. "Is it okay if me and Hermione stay here for awhile?"

"Why, Ronald!" she scalded. "You know you don't have to ask! It seems that if Ginny is at her friend's house, and you weren't staying here, it would just be me and your father! It's not the Weasley house unless it's full of people!"

"Thanks mum." Ron said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said and they both offered to help her with cleaning, so they could be occupied until they got around to doing what they needed to, so they could get on with their lives and maybe, just maybe, find the perfect home, and have the perfect family, with a perfect life.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

Neville guided Luna into his Grandmother's old house after they arrived. Luna looked around with a happy, dazed look in her eyes. "This home is marvelous." She said. "And there is not a single Nargle." Neville blushed and smiled at her kindness. "Is your grandmother here, Neville?"

"No, not anymore." He said. "She signed herself into a wizarding nursing home and left the house to me, so that we could live here." He sighed. "I don't think she wants to be around me."

"That's not it." Luna said, in her regular daydream-like voice. "She just wanted to give you some privacy. Her heart is in the right place."

"Thanks, Luna." Neville pulled her into an embrace. "I wonder what I'm going to next year when you have your last year at Hogwarts."

"You could visit your grandmother. She seems like a sweet woman. From what I can tell, she reminds me of you."

Neville sighed and felt how her chin was on his shoulder. It felt so nice being with her. She always knew what to say, and when to say it. She knew what even the most unreadable people felt. She was wonderful. Neville didn't mind that she was a year younger than him. He loved her, and that's what mattered. And that's the way it was supposed to be. The way it was.

That's love.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

Blaise pulled Seamus into the back entrance to the Zabini Manor, (yes, all the purebloods have manors except for the Weasleys) attempting to avoid Blaise's father. He had not known that his son was gay, nor had he known that he was dating the halfblooded Irish boy. They had done a rather nice job at hiding their relationship from the Zabini's and had actually snuck in and stayed in Blaise's room for short periods of time, and they hadn't got caught once. Of course the house elves knew and they were delighted that the master who cared most for them had found love. Or, love had found him. Whatever way that began. They had never figured out which had fallen first. Maybe they fell together. At the same time.

"Shhhh, tip toe, Shay." Blaise whispered.

"I am, Blaise, I just walk heavy." Seamus whispered back.

"Then try not to!" Blaise whisper yelled.

"I can't help it!" Blaise rolled his eyes and picked up the boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He was still able to tiptoe across the wing and to his room. The second he closed the door, he threw the boy on the bed and sat on a black armchair. Seamus sat up and looked at Blaise and smiled. Blimey this man knew how to make him happy. Who knew any Slytherin could be that nice to anybody? To a Gryffindor at that.

"You walk heavy, humph, what am I going to do with you?" Blaise joked shaking his head. "I love you, ya know that?"

"Yes I do, and I certainly love you as well." Seamus smiled. "And who knew that all that it toke to get us together was Malfoy saying 'Hey, Finnegan, you should hook up with Zabini, he likes you.'"

"And who knew that I put him up to telling you that?" Blaise smirked at the appalled look on the boy's face. "Oh wait, I did."

"You did that? You went through the process of getting Malfoy to talk to me, hoping that I'd like you back and ask you out? I'm touched Blaise." Seamus put a hand over his heart and sighed.

"Oh, well, it wasn't that hard, it's just-" He was cut off when Seamus planted a chaste kiss on him. This was gonna be a good summer.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

Ginny and her new boyfriend ran through the parking lot of kings cross station, with the Ravenclaw holding her wrist gently guiding her. They went to the sidewalk, and he slowed his pace to a walk. "Where are we going?" Ginny asked, only to be ignored. He brought her to a dark alley way. "You'll see Gin, just wait." He spoke and started looking around the ground for something. "When we get there, you should keep your head low and don't speak. Okay?" She nodded and he grabbed her hand. "Okay, so that can that says 'Whiz-fizz' is a Portkey, I know you know what a Portkey is, so when I count to three, hold onto it and don't let go until I say so, okay?" She nodded again. "Okay, one… two… three!" They both grabbed on and held on until the boy told her to let go. The fell on the brick road of Knockturn alley. He stood to his feet, and pulled Ginny up as well. He looked around and stood in front of a steel door. He tapped his wand on the handle thirteen times, and the door clicked open. He and Ginny entered, and the shut behind them. They made their way up dark, narrow hallway. Another door blocked their path and he tapped his wand on this handle as well, but this time, he tapped it seven times. A second later, a Patronus in the shape of a Scorpion appeared.

"Name and blood type." It hissed.

"Daniel Barker; Pureblood." The blue haired emo said.

"And your friend?"

"Ginny Weasley; Pureblood."

"Please show your mark." Daniel was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight long sleeve shirt with the muggle band _Mindless Self Indulgence_ on it from their album _if, _a spiky belt with a chain hanging from his belt loops. His fingernails were painted black and he wore black eyeliner. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing a faded dark mark, and he stuck it inside of the Patronus. It glowed red for a moment before disappearing and the door creaked open. Just as it did, loud explicit music could be heard. Daniel pulled Ginny in the room, closing the door behind them. It was a large room, candle lit, with a bar, pool table, and a stage with several strippers in it. It was filled with smoke and had a strong stench drugs and

Firewhiskey. Daniel sighed with a smile on his face. He pulled Ginny to the bar and the bartender came over. "You two want anything?"

"Ginny, are you hungry?"

"Uh… sure." She looked at the menu and pointed to the brownies. Daniel nodded and turned back to the bartender.

"Two Firewhiskey and two brownies." He said and winked at him. The bartender smirked and pulled two large bottles of Firewhiskey and placed one in front of each of them. He went back to the kitchen and brought out two brownies on small paper plates. Daniel chugged his drink and gorged his brownie. Ginny stared at him, and then looked at her own stuff. She nibbled the brownie. It had a strange taste to it. It good taste though. She finished it quickly before she sipped the Firewhiskey. The flavour was exhilarating. She felt the warm sensation as it burned down her throat. He gulped half of it down, and stopped to breathe. By then, she was a bit tipsy, but when she drank more of it, she soon realised that liquor was harder to control than she had originally thought. But after the 'special' brownie sunk in, everything became a blur. She didn't know what happened, she didn't know how she ended up with Daniel in the backroom. All she knew was that she loved the feeling. It felt great.

Like she owned the world.

_**DRARRY~*~*~*~*~DMHPDMHP~*~*~*~*~DRARRY**_

_A/N: Okay so when I about Ron and Hermione's beginning, I was upset about something that happened with me and my friend, and It just tore me up inside, so I apologize if you didn't like that part, but I really liked the beginning of this chapter, so I hoped you did too. _

_And like I said, I don't like Ginny, I don't like Cho, and I don't like Pansy. Pansy is dead. Cho is no longer in the story. So now you have three options for her:_

_**Ginny and Daniel run away together to America. **_

_**Daniel gets him and Ginny arrested for illegal wizard drug use. **_

_**Daniel gets arrested and Ginny becomes a prostitute/crazy cat lady (Chose one)**_

_**Ginny gets over her Harry (I really don't like this one, I want her to suffer)**_

_**Daniel throws Ginny into a wood stove, like Sweeney did to Mrs. Lovett in **_**Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street.**

**Ginny marries Cho ;D**

_Whatever. I kinda just want anything but a happy ending for her. Maybe like some kind of harsh irony like Daniel falls in love with her, but her but he cheats on her and then she becomes a lesbian and falls for some girl the Daniel becomes like the next Ginny and so on and so on. Ya know? Just…. Yes. _

_Cheers, loves! And guess what? I just got this awesome Slytherin shirt with a cape and a tie on it, and I have like, a legit Slytherin tie made of silk, if you can't tell, I am a SLYTHERIN!_

**#~NaginiWillKill~#**


	11. Chapter 11: Plenty of Prep

_A/n: Yay! That's what I get for not updating sooner, I force myself to type two chapters and I eventually use my cunning Slytherin side to make you read it! Mwah hah hah! And, I'm so sorry I have anything to do with twilight in my story, really, twilight is a shitty book series. But I needed a character, and that was the only thing I could think of… Sorry… But You love me, really. _

**Chapter 11: Plenty of Prep**

"How about this one?" Hermione asked Harry as she rummaged through a rack of tuxes, dress robes, and suits. He looked it over, at first considering, but shot it down.

"It's too long in the legs, I can't stand that shade of blue, I don't like polyester, and no way in hell am I wearing a yellow bow tie to a wedding, let alone my own." Harry turned to look back at the rack he was on. Rummaging through even further, he stared at the large selection of things that could be worn to the wedding. They'd been searching since the store opened, and it was nearly three now. All Harry had to do was stop being so picky. But that was a difficult task, as it was in fact a difficult weeding to plan. Seeing as they were both male, they had come up with a compromise. Draco gets the brides maids and the maid of honour, and Harry got the best man and the groomsmen Surprisingly enough, Draco had chosen Luna as a bridesmaid and Hermione as the maid of honour. Harry had, (obviously) chosen Ron as his best man, and Blaise and Seamus as his groomsmen.

That's when he saw it.

A dark black dress robe with a dark green bow tie. He pulled it off the shelf and a broad smile grew upon her face. "That bow tie really brings out the colour of your eyes." Harry grinned. "Let's have you try that on." Harry nodded, and she followed him toward the fitting rooms, waiting for him outside the stall. She gasp when he emerged. The robes fit him perfectly, hugging him, yet still hanging loosely. "Harry, that looks great on you!"

"Really? You think so?" He asked, looking himself over. He ran his hands down his side, felling the fit. As he did, you could see his slight curves showing through.

"Yes, really, now you best change out of it if you don't want it wrinkled by your big day!" Harry nodded and quickly ran back into the dressing room, changing from what he was wearing, placing the robes on the hanger, and the plastic overtop of it.

""Alright." Harry said walking to the counter, sitting the robes down on it. The clerk looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Harry Potter?" She said.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"This is a wedding robe. My, my, my, what are you needing this for?"

"Uh…" Harry didn't think this one through. The wizarding world had yet to know about the two boys being wed. They had planned to have their wedding on the down low, so… dammit. "I um…"

"Are you and the Malfoy boy getting hitched?"

Harry turned red and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yea, but please don't tell the daily prophet. I really don't want the public to know."

The clerk nodded. "I understand. Is that all for you?"

"For me, yes, but Hermione here and a few of my other friends might come here. " She smiled and scanned the robe with her wand, handing him the outfit, telling him the total and Harry happily paid.

This would be great.

…**Breakinthepage…**

Draco dragged Blaise into yet another wizarding formal shop, ignoring the dark skinned boy's protests, attempting to look for the perfect suit for the wedding. It has to be perfect, for his perfect boyfriend. I just had to be. The Italian boy groaned at the thought of another few hours looking at clothes. But, _surprisingly enough, _right when they got into the store, he saw it. Draco squealed and ran over to it, attempting to pull it off of the rack, but couldn't. He pulled harder and the dress robes pulled away. He saw a head pop up on the other side of the rack.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy said nothing. Malfoy looked closer at him, appalled at what he saw. "Diggory?"

"I go by Edward now." He said. "Edward Cullen." _**(A/N: IM SO SORRY, I DON'T EVEN LIKE TWILIGHT, BUT I NEEDED SOMETHING!)**_

"The fuck are you doing alive?! And the fuck do you need these dress robes?!"

"My father took my body to a vampire and they bit my neck so now I'm alive. So someone took my character from J.K Rowling's story and put me in some crappy love story with this worthless bitch named Bella Swan who can't do anything without a boyfriend. Hm, Bella Swan, more like Bella twat if you ask me. Anyway, I'm forced into this marriage by Stephenie Meyer to her so I want to at least look decent at the wedding."

"Well fuck you Diggory, I need these for my own wedding so back off!"

"How bout no?"

"How bout you let go of the tux, you sparkling piece of shit, this is mine!"

"I saw it first, so technically, it's mine."

"Well, I need it for my wedding to Harry!"

Cullen looked taken aback. "You're dating… Harry Potter? But he hates you. You even made those pins supporting me and trashing him… damn…." He let go of the dress robes, sending Malfoy to the floor at full force. "Wow." Diggory said. "I shoulda seen that one coming. Me and the other Hufflepuffs thought you were gay, even Cho. Terry Boot owes me five galleons for that…"

"Sod off…" Malfoy said, standing to his feet and pulling Blaise to the dressing rooms. "Fucking Bitch." He mumbled as he walked away from Cullen. He pulled on the sleek, dark grey robes and the shining silver tie that was the colour of his eyes. I didn't feel the need for Blaise to see, so he decided to show him later, or at the wedding. He pulled off the dress robes, placing them back on the hanger, putting the plastic covering back on it. He pulled on his own robes, exiting the dressing room. He walked over and placed the robes on the counter waiting for the cashier to ring them up. The cashier scanned them and looked Draco over.

"Oh my Gawd, hunny, this would look like toats fabou on you!" uhg, fashion stylist. Draco nodded and smiled in fake pleasure. "You must be Draco Malfoy!" Draco nodded again. "Darling, the pleasure is mine! Please, do tell, who is the lucky stud that has pulled you in?"

"Erm…" Draco blushed, "Harry Potter."

"Ohhhh! How sweet! You fell for the Gryffindor Golden Boy!"

"I didn't fall." Draco said, paying for his robes. "I was tripped." **(Credit to ravensblack for the wonderful story that I borrowed this line from!) **

With that, he took his robes and dragged Blaise out, not noticing that he was silently cheering that they were finally leaving.

…**breakinthepage…**

The two girls walked into the shop with Draco behind them. He'd told them he'd by their dresses no matter how much they opposed.

"Really, Draco, we can pay for them, you and Harry already have enough on your bill, and we have money,"

"You two are the closest thing to female friends I have and I owe you after all these years I made fun of you."

"You have a kind heart, Draco Malfoy." Luna said. "You were just led by the wrong person at first."

"Uh…. Thank you?"

Luna smiled and she and Hermione went to look for Dresses. They looked at the lovely fabrics while Draco waited at the front of the store. He'd finally made peace with two of Harry's closest friends. Almost all of them. Once Ron accepted him, he will have succeeded. He was snapped from his trance when Hermione came up to him. She held up a dark green gown with a small slit from her knee to her ankle. It had a darker green ribbon at the waistline. Draco smiled and jumped up and down, clapping his hands, much like a fellow fangirl might after seeing that I updated my story. "I like that, go try it on!" Hermione did and came back with it on and Draco's eyes lit up as she twirled in it (**Dramione fans, eat your heart out. ;D) **"It's great!" Draco exclaimed.

"Thanks, I like this very much."

"So." Draco said. "Are you going to say yes to the dress?"

Hermione giggled at Draco's reference to a muggle television show. "Yes, I say yes to the dress." Draco and Hermione both laughed. "How did you know about that show?"

"I saw it on the picture box at Harry's relatives' house last summer." Draco said. "Now, go ahead and change back into your clothes, you don't want that wrinkled." She nodded and changed back. She came out of her dressing room stall, just as Luna emerged from the one beside her in a silver dress. Draco squealed once again, and Luna went back, putting on her own clothes. And the three of them walked to the counter.

Hermione looked at both of the dresses funnily. "Did either of you realise that your wedding colours are Slytherin colours?"

"No actually." Draco said. "We both chose a colour and I chose green because I was looking into his eyes…"

"That's rather lovely." Luna said. "And rather romantic as well. Especially since you two have Slytherin eyes."

Draco grinned and paid for the dresses, taking the two girls to lunch.

…**BREAKINTHEPAGE…**

_**A/N: Hey guys! SOOO SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! IM ALSO SO SORRY FOR THE TWILIGHT REFERNCE! I just got out of the hospital for my emo kid problems! But I have question that you don't have to answer unless you want to. So, who remembers when my user used to be **__ferretlovesscarhead __**huh? Hm? I didn't until like five minutes ago. Like for real. And I have an unhealthy obsession with this song, I want you to guess when I give you some lyrics kay? Here they are:**_

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

_**First to get it right gets a shout out!**_


End file.
